solo un momento
by roxelanali
Summary: (terminado) capitulo 10 FINAL porque tan solo por un momento los malos entendidos tienen que acabar...
1. Chapter 1

Solo un momento

n/a: los personajes la mayoría son del clam, no son mios pero la historia sí.

Cap I

Como comenzó todo

Parte ¡

Hola mi nombre es sakura Kinomoto… perdón mi nombre e3s sakura Klein y vivió en Japón, Tokio… y pues vivo una vida aparentemente normal aunque estoy llena de males… y todo empezó hace años para ser exactos 4

Todo comenzó…

4 años atrás….

_Sakura… quiero saber si esos rumores son ciertos- dice un indicando shaoran una semana antes del cumpleaños de sakura._

_Shaoran Li a mí no me gritas dime ¿qué pasa?-dice sakura serrando su casillero_

_¿Cómo que no sabes Kinomoto?-dice shaoran y eso hiere gravemente a sakura_

_Sabes Li, si no vas a creer en mi mejor aquí todo termina-dice aguantando el llanto- así que nos vemos-se da la vuelta y se va llorando pero no dejo que la viera llorar._

**_4 horas más tarde…. _**

_Sakurita… vamos… no dejare que… te quedes a llorar... por alguien que no vale la pena…-dice una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules.- hay, tomoyo me duele, pero esa maldita zorra tiene la culpa.-dice la castaña que se encerró en su cuarto con tomoyo y kero._

_Vamos a cantar a un karaoke es la mejor medicina que hay-dice la amatista-si tienes razón no demostrare que ella gano y que me duele.-dice sakura, metiéndose al baño._

_Al terminar de arreglarse mintieron dijeron que iban a casa de tomoyo y que sakura se quedaría en su casa y en la casa de tomoyo dijeron que irían a un karaoke y que los guarda espaldas de tomoyo las vigilarían._

_En el karaoke se encontraban en una mesa tomoyo, sakura, rika, naoko y chiharu junto con yamazaki. _

_Se dividieron en dos grupos naoko, chiharu y yamazaki pasaron al escenario y cantaron una canción de "__**RBD como poder**__"_

_Al terminar de cantar regresaron a sus lugares, y sakura y tomoyo ingresaron al escenario y cuando estaban a punto de cantar shaoran y Lili Reed entraron. _

**_Tomoyo: En tiempo se deforma y me delata (delata)_**

**_Sakura: Recuerdos vuelan sin razón ni rumbo…_**

**_Tomoyo: mirando las estrellas analizo mi sentir…_**

**_Sakura: pero no hallo en mí, mente frágil ni un semblante_**

_Sakura empezó a sentir que la canción la asfixiaba y cantaba con el corazón, una canción que nunca había escuchado pero son embargo sentía que la sabia_

**_Sakura: aferrándome a las migaja. De lo que un día fue esperanza aun divido en lagunas mentales que jamás acaban…_**

_Shaoran se sentaba en una mesa junto a su acompañante Lilia pero a lo único que prestaba atención era a sakura_

**_Tomoyo: siento la gravedad que me impulsa y alegarla mi ser se rehúsa. Esta amnesia en mi corazón_**

**_Sakura: ¿tendrá final? _**

**_Tomoyo: ¡SI ME AMARAS!_**

**_Sakura: SI ME AMARAS_**

_Eriol quien llevada con su novia capto a tomoyo y a sakura cantar y lo sorprendió al notar que ambas cantaban con el corazón solo siguiendo una pista sin letra y en perfecta sincronización de ellas_

**_Ambas: no busques más~ no busques más ~peros_**

**_Debe haber un puente que conecte bien el presente y el ayer. Ya no hay tiempo que perder los segundos vuela, todo gira, tengo miedo de caer al abismo, sin volver. Así que si o si te debo encontrar al fin_**

_Ambas tenían un traje similar tomoyo llevaba una falda tableada azul y un chaleco de mezclilla azul y unas pulseras blancas y su vestuario tenia pequeños toques blancos y un cortes azul con pequeñas flores de sakura bordadas._

**_Tomoyo: nada que genere confianza. Solo. Ambivalencia y distancia. Pero por lo menos en sueños aun no pierdo la esperanza…_**

_Sakura llevaba un conjunto similar a tomoyo pero en blanco con toques azules_

**_Sakura: mi futuro par todo en pedazos se desborda cual rio en mis manos, ¡mi existencia es polvo si no estás! ¡QUIERO existir! Y _**

_Shaoran y Eriol estaba endiosados con aquellas chicas a lo cual causo que sus parejas de esa noche se pusieran mal._

_Lilia: maldita Kinomoto pero ya verás no te quedaras con shaoran…_

_Luna: se ven hermosas Eriol… nunca me vera como be a Daidouji, y menos me amara como a ella…_

**_Ambas: es que sin ti~ todo es en un misterio~ si me apoyas y me das tu comprensión. Aunque sea una fracción, vale la pena vivir en este mundo… creare en mi mente una solución un futuro para dos, ¡por qué no me voy a rendir ahora ni jamás!_**

_Shaoran: mierda que estoy haciendo con Lilia, yo amo a sakura y no puedo estar sin ella…_

_Eriol: cantas como los ángeles y te amo cada día más… _

**_Sakura: son recuerdos que dependen de un hilo~_**

**_Tomoyo: pero no aflojarán conmigo_**

_Eriol y shaoran: pero que estoy haciendo la persona que quiero esta haya arriba y no a la que tengo aun lado…_

**_Ambas: ¡ven ya! Y no me sueltes otra vez Déjame ser~ tal como soy… caleidoscopios hacen una colisión, hacen una colisión colapsando en mi interior, proyectando confusión a un futuro incierto siguen un patrón capaz de generar, un vacío existencial_**

**_Que solo tu podrás llenar si a mi lado estas…. _**

_Al bajar del escenario las escoltas de tomoyo se acercaron y les dijeron que tenían que ir a la mansión que el papá de sakura y su hermano estaban por irse. Ambas se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron del lugar, llegando 10 min antes de lo planearon se fueron a la habitación de tomoyo bañaron y cambiaron la ropa._

_A los pocos minutos… llego Fujitaka y tuya Kinomoto._

_¡Papá! –saludo muy gentilmente puesto que ya llevaba un mes sin verlo- sakura hija te quiero presentar a unas personas.-dijo en tono serio un hombre de cabellos castaños y lentes pero mirada dulce-pero primero tengo que contarte una historia in poco larga._

_Sakura ellos son lord kururugi suzaku y príncipe Klein teito, y ellos dos son tus hermanos….-dice Fujitaka y sakura se desmalla. Al despertar está en la sala y todos están sentados en la sala. _

_Sakura esto es difícil así que lo explicare rápido y después veremos que hacemos si…-todos asintieron y escucharon el relato._

_Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era joven, antes de conocer a tu madre, sakura, toya*los mira y suspira* yo era un príncipe... De una cadena de Islas pocos saben de su existencia puesto que no son demasiado ricas, pero muy pequeñas, yo me centre en ciencias políticas y arqueología, mi gran pación pero no quería gobernar, pero yo no era el elegido para eso si no mi hermano mayor, pero él nunca quiso verme porque yo era el hijo de una amante del rey y antes de que el acabara con mi vida yo Salí y llegue a Japón me instale y como pude saque mi maestría y conocí a Nadeshiko, me enamore y nos casamos sin interferencia de mi hermano y de donde proveníamos adoptando el apellido de soltera de la mama de mi amada nadeshiko… tuvimos a toya y todo estaba bien, pero después cuando ella se volvió a embarazar por segunda vez ella me dijo que estaba esperando 3 bebes, ese tiempo tuve que salir en la recta final del embarazo y llegue justamente 2 horas antes de que nacieran estaba preocupado porque mi esposa demoraba mucho puesto que el parto era de alto riesgo, las enfermeras del lugar me dieron un sedante en el café y como estaba solo sonomi no estaba en la ciudad acepte y cuando desperté me habían dicho que había tenido 3 hijas preciosas pero… 2 habían nacido muerta…**empezando a llorar se le quiebra la voz*** _

_Después de eso yo llegue y se me hizo muy extraño que Fujitaka estuviera en una canalla y nadeshiko con fuertes sedantes… ese día llegue por aparte de atrás y las doctoras estaban entregando a dos bebes a dos chicas con vestiduras diferentes.-dice interviniendo sonomi Daidouji y dando apoyo a Fujitaka Kinomoto- después de eso nadeshiko me dijo que ella estaba segura que sus hijos estaban vivíos y yo con los recursos que tenía los había buscado durante años… hasta que murió nadeshiko, después de su muerte se dejó de buscar algo que no tenía sentido porque nos habían dado los cuerpos de las niñas._

_Señorita sakura joven toya yo soy Suzaku kururugi y yo crecí a en un tempo dejos de aquí, mi madre me dijo que ella hace años conocía una chica llamada luz, ella era una princesa de unas islas lejos de ahí, mi madre me conto que ella tenía una hermana, y ella iba a tener a dos bebes y que ella solo podía criar a una y la otra no quería que quedara con cualquiera, mi mare no se prestaría a algo para eso pero dijo que su hermana tenía una enfermedad cardiaca que le impedía tener hijos y que era muy probable que quedara en la plancha de partos, mi madre ese día fue con ella al hospital y dos enfermeras esperan con dos bebes uno se lo dieron a mi madre y otro la señora se lo quedo. Mi madre dice que no podía concebir y por eso me ha criado como su hijo, después de eso no su por más de su amiga. –Decía un chico de 15 años con callos castaños y ojos verdes.- mi madre se arrepintió de nunca decirme la verdad pero ella sospecho que la mujer me trajo al mundo no había muerto, y que todo eso era un teatro porque poco tiempo después solo tuvo una única carta de esa señora…*abriéndola y leyéndola en voz alta._

**_Mi quería Cali… _**

**_Amiga del alama te mando esta carta, si la estás leyendo es que yo morí a manos de mi hermano, pero es necesario que sepas que yo nunca he tenido hermanas, solo hermanos, dos de hecho, mi hermano mayor, odia a mi medio hermano y me ha mandado a asesinar a sus hijos pero yo no puedo y solo puedo esconderlos, le he informado a mi hermano que esa mujer solo ha tenido a los dos bebes y que uno había nacido muerto y que el otro está conmigo, como prueba de ello, así mi hermano dejara en-paz a ellos y por lo menos podrán disfrutar a su preciosa hija, prométeme que nuca dirás nada, es por la seguridad de ellos. Por suerte pude informarle a mi hermano que sus hijos están bien pero que no mueva nada hasta que sea oportuno. Perdóname por no decírtelo antes… _**

**_Perdóname y cuida a mi sobrino…_**

**_Te quiere: sofí…. _**

**_*deja de leerlo*_**

_Klein teito, ese es mi nombre.-dice un chico casi igual al primero ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, se diferenciaba un poco por sus vestimentas y su estatura suzaku era más grande que teito y sakura.- yo crecí con mi padre el me enseño a gobernar y nunca pensé que fuera adoptado o que había sido secuestrado, mi padre no habla de mi madre y pues mi tío a pesar de tener amantes, concubinas y una esposa jamás pudo tener hijos, y yo solo era el único heredero del clan y del reino y hace poco menos de un mes, mí...nuestro.. Tío murió de locura al no poder concebir… él se suicidó… y mi padre en su lecho de muerte porque era un hombre bastante mayor, me confeso la verdad y por eso he buscado a mis padres, primero encontré a suzaku y después entre los dos te hemos encontrado hermanita… -dice con cautela observando a sakura y a toya. _

**_Días después: primero de abril-_**

_Hay odio cuando mi cumpleaños caen entre semana- dice sakura a su prima tomoyo.- hay sakura… te pasas-dice sonriendo la amatista- y dime ¿cómo vas con tus hermanos?-pregunta curiosa la amatista_

_Pues todo bien tomoyo-es curioso, yo siempre pensé que tenía más hermanos. Pero nunca creí que fuera la única mujer en la familia-suspira- ellos vendrán hoy para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos por primera vez…-di ce la prima sakura tomando sus cosas para ir a clases- no te notas muy convenida sakurita ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta la chica de cabellos negros- es shaoran. Desde ese día me ha estado evitando y por mi mejor. Pero como esta atrás de mi me siento incomoda con su mirada.-dice con resignación sakura- oye y si cambiamos de mugar con rika y naoko, ellas tienes los puestos de ata atrás cerca de la puerta que dices-anima la rima de sakura- si vamos…. _

_Minutos antes de llegar al Salón de clases_

_Naoko… rika podemos habar con ustedes…-dice sakura- claro sakurita ¿dime que pasa?- dice naoko- bueno es que queremos ver si tu quiere que cambiemos de lugar es que no quiero estar cerca de shaoran.-dice sakura- claro, sakura tomoyo nos gustaría cambiar de lugar –dicen dos chicas emocionadas. - ¡bien! –dicen las 4 al mismo tiempo._

_Al llegar al salón shaoran iba a mandarle un papelito a sakura cuando ven que las cuatro chicas cambian a sus lugares. Es decir naoko se sentó en el lugar de sakura y rika en el lugar de tomoyo. Y sakura se sentó en el lugar de rika que era en la 3ra fila y el último lugar alado de Eriol, y tomoyo en la cuarta fila y hasta atrás. A lo cual a los chicos desconcertó mucho. _

_Eriol se animó y le paso un papelito._

_Eriol: Sakura…. Que pasa porque cambian lugares, ¿paso algo? –_

_Sakura: si, paso algo rompí con Li y no quiero verlo y me hace daño estar cerca de él y tomoyo dijo que ya no quería estar cerca de la venta por eso hemos decidido intercambiar los lugares…_

_Eriol: estas segura que quieres poner distancia sakura estamos en preparatoria hay trabajos que hacer…_

_Sakura: lo sé por eso todo esto será personal, no tengo inconvenientes en trabajar con el… _

_Bueno ya que esos todos aremos un proyecto en parejas, y yo los formare.-dice el maestro- bien, esto es lo que se ara: _

_Las niñas sacaran un papelito con el nombre del compañero que hará el trabajo._

_Las parejas quedaron así: _

_Lilia Reed y yamazaki kakashi _

_Rika Sasaki y terada Ariel_

_Naoko Yanagisawa__y chiharu Nara_

_Sakura Kinomoto y li shaoran_

_Tomoyo Daidouji y hiragizawa Eriol _

**_Al final de la escuela…_**

_Li, podemos ir a tu casa a hacer el proyecto en la mía no se puede-dice sakura en tono indiferente.- está bien…-(sakura-con: ¿Li? Esta loca te mueres por él y le llamas por su apellido. Sakura: cállate es mejor así)_

_En casa de shaoran: _

_Estos son los materiales para hacer la maqueta y esto es para comer… sakura naciente y no dice nada…_

**_(Sakura p.v)_**

_Joder. Ya se encerró de nuevo ¿qué hago? _

_Todo va" normal" al parecer ella está dispuesta a olvidarme y yo también a ella… _

_Ya han pasado horas son las 5 de la tarde… y por lo menos ya avanzamos la mitad de la maqueta, hoy es su cumpleaños… mejor ya no la entretengo más…_

_Saku….perdón Kinomoto-dice el chico de cabellos castaños- es mejor que te lleve a tu casa y ya es tarde… y ¡feliz cumpleaños!- dice nervioso, desde aquella discusión con ella no se habían dirigido la palabra y por eso no sabía cómo hablar con ella. _

_li… gracias por haberte acordado de eso,-sonrió tomando sus cosas se disponía a salir cuando de repente por los nervios de estar frente al chico que le gustaba y amaba se tropezó con sus propios pies. Evito que se callera shaoran la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el que dando ambos demasiado cerca._

_Hormonas por donde quiera, amor de parte de ellos, cuerpos que empezaban a amoldarse… mala combinación._

_Ambos se besaron en un beso que pecaba de ser casto y limpio. Y hacía con besos llenos de lujuria, de amor, ambos terminaron en la cama de shaoran haciendo que ambos perdieran su primera vez…. _

_(notas de la autora: e. E nos mala nos les diré como lo hacen dentro de unos caps. Mas. Espero criticas y perdonen es mi primer fic_


	2. Chapter 2

**_muchos de los personajes no son míos, la mayoría pertenecen al CLAM. son de sakura cc, trc, code geas, y 07 ghots _**

_Cap. 2_

_como __comenzó_

_parte II_

_Sakura despierta eran las 8 de la noche lo bueno es que tenía permiso hasta las 8:30 de la noche. Se levantó con mucho sigilo y vio a shaoran entro al baño y se dio una ducha de 5 min para borrar toda evidencia de lo que había pasado ese tarde. Al salir del baño shaoran seguía dormido._

_Vaya, sí que tiene el sueño pesado-suspiro y dejo una nota en la puesta donde sabía que shaoran la encontraría fácilmente al salir de la habitación tomo sus cosas y se fue. _

**_Casa Kinomoto._**

_Sakura estaba en su casa con todos sus seres queridos y eso le hizo muy lindo había celebrado un cumpleaños triple y eso era fantástico. _

_Días después…_

_Sakura no entendía shaoran casi no le hablaba y para terminar el proyecto lo terminaron en su casa, la calificación fue perfecta y no hubo problemas, pero sakura reflexionaba si debía tomar la propuesta de ir se con suzaku y teito a Britania para convertirse en una condesa puesto que su madre lo fue y quería saber más de su madre… todo era normal hasta ese día… _

_Estaban en clases de matemáticas y el profesor entro._

_Kinomoto, el director quiere hablar contigo, Daidouji acompaña a Kinomoto, Eriol levantó la mano el profesor sin dejarle pronunciar palabra alguna los dejo salir a los tres. Cuando entraron a la oficina del director sakura se sorprendió que toya, suzaku y teito estuvieran en la oficina._

_Sakura… yo… -empezó a decir toya.-papá... tuvo un accidente… el…su avioneta…-las palabras salían atropellándose entre sí. Sakura entendió esas palabras y se adelantó… - ¡NO! ¡ÉL! ¡NO!-dijo gritando- sakura calma…-decía teito- NO COMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME ES MI PADRE… SE QUE USTEDES NO ME ENTIENDEN, PORQUE NO ESTUVIERON CON EL, NO LO DISFRUTARON, NO EL NO… -sintió todo negro porque desmallo, Eriol la había dormido con solo tocarla. _

_Eriol. Sabía que de seguir así las cartas y ella misma se pondrían inestables y podría hacer cosas que no quería y era probable que también dijera cosas que la lastimarían y lastimarían a los de más…_

_En el funeral_

_Todos estaban de blanco pues así eran el deseo de Fujitaka Kinomoto_

_Sakura empieza a cantar: _

**_Yo sé que muy pronto estaré junto a él… junto a mi amado el que tanto extrañe… sus ojos miel, su tibia tés son los recuerdos que dé, el conserve…. Fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar para encontrar finalmente la paz, tanto llore, en soledad, pues du partida marco ¡mi final!_**

**_Tomoyo y Sakura:_**

**_¡Gloria!_**

**_Te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor, donde te entibian los rayos del sol, en el que puedes cantar y sentir, la felicidad corriendo en tu interior como quisiera estar junto a ti… el verde pasto en mis dedos sentir, y entre las flores poder reposar, pero ¡sé que aun debo esperar…!_**

**_Tomoyo:_**

**_En medio de todo el dolor que sentí, la dulce tonada de un viejo violín se escuchó en mi habitación y de inmediato me hiso reaccionar esa melodía logro aliviar todos los pesares de mi corazón, por eso hoy te digo ¡mi amor! ¡Que al fin he hallado la tranquilidad!_**

**_Tomoyo y Sakura:_**

**_¡Gloria! _**

**_Sé que en el cielo tú me esperaras. Mientras le canto a la felicidad, iremos juntos a la eternidad, donde solo hay dicha y prosperidad, nos apoyaremos en nuestro amor, quedaran atrás lágrimas y dolor, será el inicio en el que, tu y yo ya no tendremos un final… _**

**_En casa de los Kinomoto: _**

_Sakura voy a salir necesito unas cosas…-dice tuya desde la puerta-claro… yo te espero…-dice sakura tratando de recuperar su ánimo y sonreír._

_Sakura. Nosotros vamos a ir a nuestro departamento para venirnos con nuestras cosas-dice suzaku y teito asiente viendo con preocupación a s hermana- no se preocupen kero está conmigo vayan con bien-dice animando a todos aunque internamente tenía otros planes. _

_Minutos después…_

_Bien estoy sola ágamos esto que me está matando de angustia…-dice para sí misma, entrando al baño ya que había dormido a kero con su carta de sueño para evitar que la interrumpieran. _

_Ama… ya vine-decía la cata del espejo que se había transformado en otra chica capara ir a comprar lo que sakura necesitaba.-gracias "espejo"-sakura sonríe y sin pensarlo los veces se hace la prueba de embarazo. _

_Sakura de no poder con la angustia se dirige inconscientemente a la habitación de su padre y se sienta en mitad de la cama, esperando en resultado._

_No puede ser….-desea al ver el resultado._

_Todo se puso oscuro para ella…y mentalmente guaba a las cartas. _

_Vuelo la envolvió en sus alas, canción se dispuso a cantarle en el oído, flote la levitó, tierra, viento, agua, fuego relámpago y bosque la envolvieron en una burbuja cada uno formando una capa protector, las demás solo esperaron a que fueran llamadas. Esperanza las coordinaba._

_Al llegar toya y los demás vieron a sakura sentada en la sala viendo tele y con quero durmiendo en sus piernas. A lo cuan se les hozo raro eso, porque sakura no ser la misma._

_Hermanos que bueno que llegaron-dicho espejo imitando perfectamente a sakura tanto que suzaku y teito no lo notaron pero toya y Yukito –que en ese momento entraba si- Yukito. Que haces aquí-se mordió el labio ya que sabía que todo se podría echar a perder si Yue estaba aquí.- que tiene kerberos-dice Yukito cambiando de forma para ser Yue.- Duerme-dice la carta- sueño déjalo despertar.-dice el guardián y aparece sueño y kero despierta- que creen que hacen y donde esta sakura-todo se pone tenso y los hermanos de sakura se sorprenden pues nunca habían visto al muñeco de felpa bolar y mucho menos hablar, así como a Yue.-pero les preocupaba sakura_

_Habla ya sueño, ¿Dónde está sakura?-pregunta el guardián pues las cartas estaban descontroladas.-ella no tiene la autorización para decirlo-una voz hablo y espejo desvaneció en el aire y se presente "esperanza" –nuestra ama no quiere ver a nadie y tampoco quiere escuchar a nadie asique no insistan en verla –dijo la carta desapareciendo-_

_Empezaron a caer plumas y de la nada nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto aparecieron sus rostros mostraban preocupación por la única mujer Kinomoto._

_Mis amores mis tres varones me alegra mucho verlos reunidos y que se van a cuidar y que van a cuidar a mi querida hija sakura-desea nadeshiko sonriendo gentilmente y viendo las caras de los presentes, sabía muy bien que cada uno tenía una magia distinta, tomoyo tenía el poder de la percepción y de protección. Toya podía ver los fantasmas y ese era un poder espiritual, teito tenía su Zaifon y podía ver fantasmas por la piedra que tenía en su mano, suzaku era como ella tenía un vidente de sueño pero sus poderes aun no despertarían, y Eriol, era la reencarnación de clow. –_

_Mis amores por favor saquen a sakura del trance en el que esta sino morirá y ayúdenla a vivir porque aún es joven-dice la mama de los trillizos Kinomoto y del mayor de los Kinomoto- _

_No la juzguen y apóyenla nunca la critiquen y tampoco la justifiquen solo denle su apoyo-dice Fujitaka. _

_Padre ¿aquí te refieres?-pregunta toya- _

_Ella te lo dirá-contesta nadeshiko.-pero… ¿¡cómo le ayudamos!?- intervienen tomoyo antes de que toya diga otra cosa._

_Extiendan sus manos-dice Fujitaka. Hace lo hicieron y en caca uno apareció un objeto._

_Estos objetos los ayudaran a entrar al cuarto y ayudar a sakura-dice nadeshiko _

_**todos asiente y se dirigen al cuarto del matrimonio Kinomoto **_

_Toya trata de abrir la puerta.- No se puede- dice tratando de abrirla._

_No podrá deje pasar –Eriol saca su llave y la mete en la cerradura al principio no quería pero después salió la carta candado y se transformó en carta que tomoyo tomo._

_Quero que estaba en su forma de peluche dijo-escudo retírate, y fue que apareció la figura del escudo.- el que tiene la espada corta el escudo.-dice kero y suzaku se puso enfrente y corto el escudo, y tal como paso con candado esta se transformó n carta tomoyo la sostuvo._

_Así fueron cada uno fueron derrotando a las cartas _

_Ilusión que uso un planetario, a laberinto que se fusiono a ilusión, dulce y borrar también les paso lo mismo hasta que llegaron y el cuarto estaba normal y todos vieron como un triángulo de lianas estaba en la cama todos rodearon la cama ya con kero en sus forma verdadera. _

_Árbol quítate del camino.-dijo Yue – si yo no soy con la que deben combatir solo quiero a mi ama devuelta y por eso los quiero ayudar- extendiendo sus brazos a tomoyo.-tu nos has ayudado durante la caza y la transformación de cartas-dice y tomoyo se acerca.- tú tienes que convencerla y entrar al sueño que ella se ha provocado tu eres igual que mi ama y su hermano y por eso tu eres la más indicada –tomoyo sostiene la carta de árbol y se desmaya._

_No se preocupen ella está bien sueño la introdujo donde esta sakura-dice Eriol tomándola en sus brazos._

_*********en los sueños**** _

**_Sakura…-tomoyo be un cerezo y be a sakura levitando con un vestido muy lindo pero algo extraño (n/a: _**_el vestido que sakura usa es el vestido de trc si el de país #el país de clow#__**) **_

**_Tomoyo-despierta sakura y tomoyo ve que sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron tornándose verde oscuro, tirándole a negro, y sus cabellos castaños crecieron hasta las rodillas tornándose un poco más oscuro y eran lisos y después en las puntas empezaban a hacerse chinos como los de ella._**

**_Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes todos estamos preocupados?-dice la prima de esta._**

**_Después de una larga conversación ambas acuerdan regresar._**

**_******** Mundo normal_**

_Todos no se movían pues la siguiente carta era relámpago y esta rea peligrosa así que decidieron confiar en tomoyo que traería a sakura devuelta._

_La primera en despertar fue tomoyo que sonrió._

_Empezó a sonar una melodía y esperanza a apareció y sonrió transformándose en carta._

**_Cuando me besas temblaba sin parar,_**

**_Recogiendo rosas, cantando los dos,_**

**_Llevo tu voz en mis latidos tan dulce para mí, _**

**_Floreciendo estábamos _**

**_¡Tú y yo!_**

_La carta trueno se convierte en carta y la siguiente es fuego que se convierten en cartas._

**_Rosas van muriendo por el secretado dolor, _**

**_Y soplara el viento no escucho tu voz,_**

**_Ven abrázame pues llueve y tiembla mi frio corazón,_**

**_Noche es pero yo llamo al sol…_**

_Las castas agua y tierra también siguen el ejemplo de las otras dos._

**_Plateada bajilla tengo para recordar, _**

**_Todas las promesas que un día volverán, _**

**_Por eso guardo el afecto de rosas de ayer._**

**_Ya no hay sol y el verano acabo…_**

**_Alegrías del día y sombras de estrellas _**

**_Todo era dulce por ti mi amor_**

_Viento y canción también se convierten en cartas._

**_Ruedas de Ruby son mi porno de verte de nuevo ..._**

**_Por eso cantando estoy de dolor te esperaré mi amor…._**

_Solo queda la carta de vuelo, que con sus alas de ángel envuelven a sakura y las cartas que estaban en manos de tomoyo empiezan a bolar formando un círculo alrededor de sakura_

**_Quiero dormir y poder soñar feliz…._**

_Lentamente se abren dejando ver a sakura dormida y esta mentalmente es depositada de pie en la cama._

**_Cuando me besabas dolía el corazón,_**

**_Recogiendo rosas cantando feliz, _**

**_Llevo tu voz en mis latidos Tan dulce para mí, _**

**_Floreciendo estábamos ¡tú y yo!_**

_Todos se quedan sorprendidos de lo que veían sakura tenía el cabello a casi llegar al suelo me faltaban centímetros y estaba más castaño de lo normal. Pero lo sorprendente es que de la nada apareció su báculo que le doblaba la altura el mismo cuando Yue y kero se incorporaron a él, solo que el color cambio y era dorado Alves de roza y las cartas cambiaron de color de un tiro y se formó un cuerpo nuevo con la apariencia de Yue. Y sakura lentamente fue a Yue y metió su mano al pecho y de inmediato se transforma en Yukito y saca una pequeña lucecita de este y, la mete en el cuerpo que se creó sakura ve a sus guardianes y a todos los de la sala presentes y esta sonríe. _

**_Bajo el alumbrar de estrellas y flores, _**

**_Bésame que el verano acabo mi amor, _**

**_Tu eres mi mundo, mi mi canción de paz, soñando de estar aquí y volverá estas tu._**

**_Hasta nuestro _**

**_FINAL ..._**

_Al verlos dormidos y terminado la canción ella desmalla y las cartas caen al piso y todos corren a sostenerla… _

_***al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba**** _

_Sentí algo raro como si la magia perdiera el equilibrio pero no puede ser nadie puede romperla a excepción de clow-dice un chico de ojos ámbar y cabellos castaños dándole al chocolate en sus cabellos. _

_Joven shaoran lo busca una jovencita-dice el fiel mayordomo de los Li- si wei que pase-asiente el chico pensando que era una compañera de la escuela, que le venía a contar información de sakura porque en dos semanas ella no había aparecido y los maestros no decían nada era como si guardaran un secreto y Eriol al igual que tomoyo no soltaban prenda de lo sucedido o lo que le pasaba a sakura porque no iba a la escuela. _

_Pero o sorpresa no era ella sino Lilia Reed_

_continuara... _

_bueno gracias por mis primeros comentarios se los agradesco mucho _

_Elfenixenlasllamas :gracias tratare de ser mas especifica en esos asuntos para uqe no se pierdan :D_

_Canción Monika: no te entendí bien (quieres mas hentai?)_

_chicamona58: ya veras el susto que se dará shaoran pronto _

_gracias por su apoyo y tratare de ser mas especifica_


	3. Chapter 3

**n/a1: sinceramente ya iba a dejar de escribirla por uno chico que no le gusto mi redacción y pues si me hizo sentir un poco mal, se que no soy buena escribiendo pero me esforzare mas para hacerlo mas comprensible. gracias por los que me han apoyado en mi primer fic. **

**_Capitulo III_**

_como consenso parte 3_

_Después de unos días trate de encontrar a shaoran y buscarlo pero no lo encontraba hasta que un día…_

_Espera tomoyo, porque tengo que ir yo… _

_Sakura…de ahora en adelante serás hija de nobles y tendrás que hablar con shaoran y aclarar esos malditos rumores, de "seba a casar con Reed" o "ya oíste Reed está embarazada"-dice tomoyo._

_Pero tomoyo… ¿para qué tengo que venir a este juzgado?-pregunta la maestra de cartas._

_Porque es hora de que lo enfrentes además se dice que hoy se casaran…_

_Ambas quedan en su lugar al ver a Yeral Li y a una imagen de shaoran mayor. Am mismo shaoran y a Lilia Reed… ambas empezaban a retirarse disimuladamente pero no pudieron porque las detuvo una voz de un hombre mayor. _

_-así que tú eres Sakura Kinomoto- dice Hien li _

_Si señor yo soy sakura Kinomoto…. –dice viendo al señor que era mayor que ella, sakura calculaba que el hombre tenía más o menos la edad que su padre… además era prácticamente la versión adulta de shaoran, cabellos castaños y unos ojos ámbares achocolatados. Claro que todo los Li los tenían, pero aun así lo que más le sorprendió era que sin consentimiento alguno la abrazo._

_Lo siento tanto por no estar aquí contigo cuando Fujitaka y nadeshiko murieron per me alegro que esta es bien…-dice Hien Li- _

_¿Usted conoció a mis padres?-pregunta sintiendo el abrazo protector de un padre que ella necesitaba, un abrazo que le transmitiera que todo estaría bien._

_Si, ellos eran mis mejores amigo por que no vamos a almorzar-pregunta Yeran li – dejando con duda a shaoran y Lilia._

_Está bien dice tomoyo-dándole la mano a sakura haciendo sentir que estarían bien si van con ellos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Y de dónde conocen a mis padres Dama Li y señor Li?-pregunta sakura una vez ya comidos todos.-_

_Bueno ellos eran mis mejores amigos de la infancia y eran muy lindos además de que ellos fueron los padrinos de nuestra boda- dice Yeran Li- _

_Baya no lo puedo creer aun –interrumpe Lilia _

_Bueno ciertamente, no recordaba a Fujitaka un a sus hijos porque cuando nació su primer hijo dejamos de tener contacto y no supimos mas, hasta hace poco cuando me lo encontré en una exposición de antropología en Londres, y nos pusimos al tanto de todo lo que había en ese momento-dice Hien _

_Pues me alegra mucho saber que mis padres eran queridos y que tenían buenas amistades,-dice sakura orgullosa de sus padres._

_Bueno siendo sincero me gustaría mucho que me contaras más de tu vida.- dice Yeran _

_Bueno no hay mucho que contar, vivo en tomoeda, y actualmente vivo con mis hermanos...-dice sakura dejando la frase __**"vivo con mis hermanos al aire" **_

_Bueno también me han contado por ahí que eres la dueña de las cartas que le pertenecían a un ancestro mío-dice Hien. Dejando a Lilia con los ojos pasmados por la frase. _

_Así es son ahora mías y me gusta tenerla conmigo además que kero y Yue me han ayudado mucho a mejorar con la magia.- dice sakura viendo a tomoyo y a shaoran. _

_Bien eso me alegra. Lamento que shaoran no se haya fijado en ti y te tuviera como nuera -dice Yeran Li _

_¡Madre! No haga menos a mi esposa-salta shaoran sin pensarlo._

_Disculpen por interferir, pero shaoran tiene razón no debe menospreciar a su nuera, ella es linda, inteligente, y de seguro le dará unos preciosos nietos.-dice sakura tratando de suavizar el ambiente. _

_Como dice sakura, Dama Li usted debe velar por la felicidad de sus hijos y respetar las decisiones que ellos tomen-concuerda tomoyo. _

_Aun así mira que preciosa y sabia maestra de cartas tenemos aquí. Ella es la viva imagen de su madre solo por el cabello castaño diría que estoy bien a mi querida Nadeshiko, mira sakura tu madre era una preciosa mujer muy lista e inteligente noble, distraída, pero siempre velo por su bien y la de sus hijos, tu eres la combinación de ella y mi querido Fujitaka, el cabellos lizo ondulado de tu madre junto con esos ojos verdes y esos cabellos castaños de tu padre al igual que esa sonrisa. No cabe duda que en un par de años serás una hermosa y preciosa mujer que será la envida de muchas y sobre todo serás la más hermosa entre todas y el hombre que se case contigo será muy afortunado de tenerte. -Dice Hien Li dejando sus palabras al aire y deseando que sakura hubiera sido la esposa de shaoran y no esa que ahora está colgada de su brazo. Puesto que le hubiera encantado que ella fuera su hija porque apreciaba demasiado al matrimonio Kinomoto _

_Bueno ciertamente agradezco mucho su cumplido señor Li. Pero debo re calcar que la mujer que tiene alado es realmente hermosa y le ha dado unos hijos maravillosos, no conozco bien a las hermanas de shaoran pero sé que son hermosas y todas son buenas chicas que son los mejores prospectos para los hombres y le aseguro que los hombres que ellas elijan serán afortunados de tenerlas, y de que hablar de su hijo, shaoran es un buen prospecto para quien sea, es amable, inteligente, responsable, protector, y siempre da lo mejor de el para que todos estén bien no importándole su integridad física… además de que de seguro será… un buen marido y… -dice sakura y todos notan lo perdidamente enamorada que ella estaba de él. Pero tuvo que detenerse porque no quería estropear el momento diciendo __**también será un buen padre, y por cierto estoy embarazada de él y él está con otra y esto me está matando. **__ Pero se contuvo _

_Bueno ciertamente tú te has ganado mejor a mis suegros, Kinomoto, pero no cabe duda que también shaoran será un buen padre-dice Lilia con todo el veneno que tenía.- bueno ciertamente ya que estas aquí quiero proponerte que seas la madrina de mi bebe-sonríe de satisfacción al ver que sakura se había puesto pálida. _

_Perdone pero no puedo. Dice sakura tratando de que no se le rompiera la voz- porque gracias a mis calificaciones me iré del país y toya y tomoyo también, hemos ganado una beca y pues eso nos tendrá afuera durante bastante tiempo…-se oye un celular – _

_Permítanse un poco-dice tomoyo saliendo.- a mí también necesito ir al baño -dice sakura levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño._

* * *

_… _

_Después de eso estuve en contacto con la madre de shaoran así como el de su padre, y me entere de muchas cosas y yo… _

_Pues hice mi vida lejos de Japón en Britania, pero hace poco regresamos por cosas del trabajo _

* * *

**_4 años después tiempo actual… _**

_Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que vi a shaoran y fue precisamente el día de su boda con Lilia Reed _

_Actualmente vivo con kero, Yue, y mis bebes… bueno debes en cuando bien tomoyo y Eriol, así como mi hermano y Yukito… _

_Bueno es hora de quitarnos los recuerdos y empezar a vivir de nuevo._

_Estoy en la cocina hoy estoy muy feliz porque mi hermanos van a venir todos los tendré reunidos así como a mi amiga tomoyo y a Eriol y espinel y Nakuru, y bueno una lista bastante larga. _

Buenos días mami-dicen dos vocecitas a dúo los reconozco perfectamente bien, son mis dos príncipes, **mi princesa y mi príncipe**,- buenos días contesto muy feliz de tenerlos a mi lado y hacer que volviera a vivir.

Buenos días sakura.-me dice Yue, al verme ingresar con mis niños al comedor, lo veo y me parece irreal con ropa norma y con una cola de caballo ojos grises así como si cabello, es fantástico.- buenos días mi querido Yue-sonrió y el también a mí, es raro pero por fin puedo ver a través de esa seriedad que lo caracteriza.

Bajan corriendo espy y Kero-buenos días sakura/sakurita- dice los dos ellos siempre peleando por videojuegos y conviviendo juntos aunque han dicho que son **enemigos mortales** se entienden bien y son muy buenos amigos.

Buenos días mi querida flor de cerezo – buenos días Eriol Tomoyo-veo a tomoyo está feliz con la llegada de su bebe, después de tanto luchar por fin Eriol se percató de ella y ambos se casaran el día del bautizo de su bebe. Por el momento ellos viven aquí pues quieren que su hijo sea japonés-

Monstro baya te levantaste temprano – dime dice toya que viene en compañía de Yukito su novia y es que pude cambiar el cuerpo de Yukito a que sea mujer porque el así me lo pidió y ahora es Yuki. Ellos están muy felices dentro de unos meses más se van a casar.

Buenos días sakura – dicen dos chicos iguales a mí solo que en sexo masculino y me da risa como ellos y yo estamos en sintonía como mis hermosos niños… todo es genial en mi vida bailo la pena luchar por ella hasta el final…

**_Shaoran Li (p.v)_**

Bueno como comenzó en que momento cambio mi vida no lo sé exactamente… CLARO QUE LO SABES IDIOTAN FUE CUANDO TENIAS 16… bueno si pero…PERO NADA… METISTE LA PATA Y AHORA ESTAS ATADO A ESA BRUJA.

Bueno les presento a mi sub consiente el me a castigado durante 4 años, el perderla fue una estupidez mía y todo ¿Por qué? , por celoso sin justificación, la hice sufrir mucho, pero ojala un día me perdone.

Hoy estoy de luto y estoy en un avión rumbo a Japón la razón. Porque así mi papá lo dejo estipulado. Caray no sé qué are cuando la vea en frente mío…. 

* * *

_4 años __atrás _

_ esta fuera de las regaderas cuando oí a unos chicos hablar de sakura de cosas que eran prácticamente asquerosas a mi punto de vista, no pude aguantar mas y me fui de ahí, por fortuna o desgracia mía encontré en el pasillo no aguante mas y yo ... LE GRITASTE IDIOTA... si ya se... estúpida consiensia mía... _

_continuara... _

**n/a2: gracias por levantarme el animo gracias por sus comentarios pero que esta vez no haya inconvenientes... **

**gracias... **

**ichigo: **jeje ya veras pronto solo falta muy poco para que se vean 3:), y gracias me ayudaste mucho con la inspiacion

**nelly-san: **gracias por tus palabras jejeje n_n

_**azucenas45: **__ok los enredos son nesesarios para que siga la istoria gracias por tu comentarios_

**_x tabay74: _**_ gracias por leerme _

**_akira. 1202:_**_ como dije son nesesarios los enredos solito ira tomando su lugar... _

_gracas a todos por leerme por favor dejen sus comentarios y criticas pero que no ofendan bale n_n _

_att: roxelanaLi _


	4. Chapter 4

_**notas exxtras: perdonen la primera vez que se publico este cap. no vi como se su vio asta después de un rato **_

_**los personajes pertenece a los distintos animes, algunos son de mi invencion, pero la historia es mía. (animes participantes: SCC, TRC, CODE GEAS, 07 GHOTS )**_

_**capitulo 4**_

como comenzo

parte III

la consciencia de shaoran estará en mayúsculas (perdone-la no sabe controlar su lenguaje)

* * *

_Shaoran (p-v)_

_Después de discutir con ella me dieron esas ganas inmensas de ir tras ella pero, el destino me jugo mal porque vi a Lilia Reed llorar y no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar SI IDIOTA TIENES CORAZON DE POLLO CUANDO SE TRATA DE UNA MUJER Y ESO HIZO QUE LA PERDIERAS… ya conciencia deja relatar esto a mí….BIEN ASI TODOS VERAN QUE TIENES QUE HACERME CASO Y DEJAR A ESA BRUJA E IR A IMPLORAR A SAKURITA QUE REGRESE CON TIGO._

_Bueno como decía antes de que mi conciencia me interrumpiera la vi llorar y para animarla la invite y termine en aquel karaoke-bar. Aunque a los menores no nos servían bebidas alcohólicas, como dicen por ahí "con dinero baila el perro". Entramos y tomoyo junto con sakura bailaban y cantaban esa extraña canción pero lo que más me movió y me perturbo fueron las palabras de sakura… _

_Sakura: aferrándome a las migajas. De lo que un día fue esperanza…. (Esas palabras me hirieron)_

_Sakura: si me amaras~ no busques más "peros" (dudes de ella y estoy buscando en otras miro a Lilia y ¿ella tiene razón?) _

_Sakura: mi futuro partido en pedazos en pedazos se desborda cual rio en mis manos ¡mi existencia es polvo si no estás! ¡QUIERO EXISTIR! (lo admito quiero bajarla del escenario y llevármela a mi casa por esa ropa que lleva puesta CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA LO QUE TE QUIERE DECIR...ok, ok ya voy)_

_Ok me siento como un idiota quiero otra copa adoro a esa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos jade, me mueven el tapete quiero estar con ella y con esta que hay aun lado de mi pero ¿cómo me libro de ella?, pues al parecer hoy los dioses no están de mi lado puesto que veo que ellas bajan del escenario y una mujer vestida de negro se acerca a tomoyo y despues de que le dicen algo esta se acerca a sakura y estas se toman de la mano y se van, genial perdí mi oportunidad de hablar con ella. _

_Al día siguiente: _

_No recuerdo como llegue a esta habitación, no sé dónde estoy pero trato de moverme y no puedo mi brazo se siente pesado, trato de levantarme y no puedo, es como si tuviera peso muerto… pero que rayos como es que termine con esta chica desnuda en esta cama y ¿dónde estamos?. _

_Hola mi amor-me dice la mujer que está a mi lado que no es más que Lilia Reed. _

_¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte sin más tratando de recordar lo ocurrido y también sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado y un enorme dolor de cabeza._

_Sharon ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?-dice siento que finge pero aun así me siento en la cama, y susurro un "no recuerdo". _

_Después de eso y una discusión me fui a casa. _

_Había pasado una semana desde que vi a sakura era su cumpleaños la verdad no quería ni hablarle y me la había pasado evitándola. Pero también me la pasaba viéndola creo que se incomodaba pero yo quería hablar con ella… pero no podía no me pasaban las palabras. Hasta que ese día ella sin más se cambió de lugar yo por supuesto que me ofendí, iba a mandarle un papelito pero el idiota de Eriol me gano. ANDA RESIGNATE Y PIERDELA POR IDIOTA. Ya conciencia ya lo sé pero que puedo hacer…RUEGALE A LOS DIOSES AS METIDO LA PATA CON LILIA REED Y AHORA NO LA METAS CON SAKURA. Bien como decía antes de que mi molesta conciencia se metiera (¬¬U) el profesor formo equipos para unos trabajos_

_"Lilia Reed y yamazaki kakashi" – al ori estas palabras sonreí por lo menos no la iba a aguantar y hacer yo solo el proyecto…_

_"sakura Kinomoto y Li shaoran"-no sé cómo me controle por no hacer una fiesta pero… también me desanime porque recordé que no le hablaba ANDA IDIOTA YA ves EL CARMA LLEGO. Gracias conciencia (nótese el sarcasmo)_

**_Al final de la escuela _**

_Oí que ella me llamo y yo voltio pero qué diablos se be hermosa... no puedo dejar de mirarla… _

_Li podemos ir a tu casa ya a hacer el proyecto en la mía no se puede-me dice ella, y es cuando noto que se dirigía a mí y sin pensarlo le digo que sí._

_Ya han pasado 5 horas y esto es algo frustrante quiero besarla y arrodillarme para que me perdone pero no puedo ¿qué pasa conmigo? NADA SOLO QUE TE MUERES DE NERVIOS TENIÉNDOLA SERCA, PERO IDIOTA FELICITA POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y DILE QUE HA HECHO UN BUEN TRABAJO YA QUE SE A MATADO HACIENDO ESTA ESTUPIDA MAQUETA. _

_Saku…. Perdón Kinomoto-nervioso- es mejor que te lleve a tu casa ya es bastante tarde y… ¡feliz cumpleaños!- estoy que me muero de nervios por saber su respuesta pero más por darle un beso de ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

_Gracias Li por haberte acordado…-la mire y me dedico una sonrisa cálida que solo me pertenecían a mi… ella se tropezó al salir y por no ser por mis reflejos ella se hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero por descuido mío quedamos cercas nuestros corazón Literal mente era UNO, podía sentirla su figura frágil contra mi cuerpo así como su olor, su respiración, y no me contuve y la bese primero no me respondió pero después lo hizo eso me animo más y pues una cosa llego a otra y cuando ambos nos hicimos uno… pues estaba nervioso, no sabía como pero ambos nos entregamos y fue MAGNIFICO. _

_Unas horas después deserte cuando la puerta se cerró maldecía en voz baja por haberme dormido y… IDIOTA DE MI NO NOS PROTEJIMOS…. espero que no traiga consecuencias... TU RUÉGALE A LOS DIOSES DE QUE NO SEAS PAPA A LOS 16 DE... ehh consciencia? donde estas tierra llamando a conciencia?. donde diablos se metió ¬¬U_

_._

_._

_._

_Días después no pidió hablarle tenía muchos problemas mis hermanas se metieron en unos problemas de amores y me mantuve distraído y apenas si terminamos el condenado proyecto y para fortuna sacamos un 10 perfecto (bueno que esperaban soy un Li y ella una Kinomoto una pareja "divina y perfecta como solía decir Tomoyo")._

_En un día el profesor llego tarde y para colmo hizo que se fuera a la dirección y tomoyo y Eriol la siguieron después de eso habían pasado unos días más bien semanas que ella no se paraba en el colegio y eso me preocupaba así que, invite a una compañera del grupito de sakura para que me informara de ella pero al oír el timbre Wei me dice que era una jovencita y para mi desgracia era Lilia Reed-¡por los dioses tan mala suerte tengo!_

_No puedo pensar… hace menos de media hora sentí el equilibrio mágico romperse y después como si nada regresa a su lugar todo pero lo que más me interesa es que hace ella aquí porque todo esto está pasando…-piensa el ambarino al ver de frente a la chica que tenía la misma estatura de sakura 1.65m, esta era un poco más delgada y sus ojos son azules y su cabello es rubio natural. Sin duda es una "mangar" para los chicos tiene generosas curvas para su edad. Pero a mí la única que me gusta esa chica castaña de ojos verdes que sin duda también atrae las miradas pero es un poco despistada por eso no se da cuenta…-sin quieres se asoma una sonrisa-_

_Bueno Li yo estoy aquí porque me hice estos análisis-mostrándole el sobre el cual shaoran tumo paro se queda de piedra al ver de lo que se trataba._

_Yo… yo…-empezando a llorar- perdón shaoran no quería pero ya viste estoy embarazada de ti y…y... yo… no te quiero obligar a nada, no es justo , para ti y para mí... pero no puedo evitarlo, yo no voy a interrumpir el embarazo-dice llorando –_

_No te preocupes se hacerme cargo de mis tonterías tu y yo nos casaremos en una semana-dice shaoran muy serio, puesto que siempre le habían enseñado a afrontar sus actos y sus consecuencias o posibles consecuencias._

* * *

_Después de que ella se tranquilizara llame a mis papás ellos tomaron un vuelo directo a Japón y de ahí se trasladaron a mi departamento. Les explique que había pasado y que había decidido casarme por el bien de mi hijo, ellos no lo aceptaron de buena gana pero ya había dado mi palabra. Pasó una semana, no iba a la escuela pues preparaba todo para irme a Hong Kong en cuanto me casase, no hubo problema en el papeleo puesto que Lilia Reed era huérfana así que no tenía tutor, y por lo tanto fue más fácil pata mi sacarla del país. Pero no contaba que cuando me terminara de casar encontraría a sakura todo fue tan rápido… _

_Sa….sakura.-no me di cuenta que susurre su nombre al verla retirarse con Daidouji-_

_-así que tú eres Sakura Kinomoto- dice mi padre que volteaba a ver dónde yo estaba viendo. _

_Si señor yo soy sakura Kinomoto…. –dice sakura, vaya su voz da un aire de respeto. _

_Lo siento tanto por no estar aquí contigo cuando Fujitaka y nadeshiko murieron per me alegro que esta es bien…-mi padre ce acerca y le abraza (O_O) NOS CAMBIARON AL PATRIARCA EL NO ABRAZA A NADIE DE NO SER NECESARIO… O A LAS FASTIDIOSAS HERMANAS DE SHAORAN…. Lo de esto está muy raro... hey! mis hermanas no son fastidiosas, LI CLARO QUE LO SON. ok bueno un poquito... _

_¿Usted conoció a mis padres?-pregunta sakura asombrada y yo también lo estoy cómo es posible esto. NO LO SE PERO ME ESTA DANDO MIEDO._

_Si, ellos eran mis mejores amigo por que no vamos a almorzar-pregunta Yeran li – QUE LA GRAN DAMA LI ¿INVITANDO A ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOSE A COMER? Lo sé esta raro… _

_Está bien dice tomoyo-escucho por primera vez a tomoyo hablar…._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Y de dónde conocen a mis padres Dama Li y señor Li?-pregunta sakura. Bien eso es buena pregunta sakura. Piensa el castaño_

_Bueno ellos eran mis mejores amigos de la infancia y eran muy lindos además de que ellos fueron los padrinos de nuestra boda- dice mi madre. ¿Que sus amigos?_

_Baya no lo puedo creer aun –interrumpe Lilia-METICHE- _

_Bueno ciertamente, no recordaba a Fujitaka un a sus hijos porque cuando nació su primer hijo dejamos de tener contacto y no supimos más, hasta hace poco cuando me lo encontré en una exposición de antropología en Londres, y nos pusimos al tanto de todo lo que había en ese momento-dice mi padre- baya sospechosos que "casualidad"- piensa en castaño_

_Pues me alegra mucho saber que mis padres eran queridos y que tenían buenas amistades,-dice sakura se ve linda pero un poco cambiada. Su cabello a crecido bastante, como si hubiera hecho un hechizo algo peligroso, además ya no está esa luz que había hace un mes, ella está triste… pero que inquietante sus cabellos son castaños, pero al llegar a las puntas se tiñen extrañamente de rojo. ES RARO NUNCA ANTES VI ESO-_

_Bueno siendo sincero me gustaría mucho que me contaras más de tu vida.- dice mi madre… _

_Bueno no hay mucho que contar, vivo en tomoeda, y actualmente vivo con mis hermanos...-dice sakura _

_Bueno también me han contado por ahí que eres la dueña de las cartas que le pertenecían a un ancestro mío-dice Hien. Dejando a Lilia con los ojos pasmados por la frase. _

_Así es son ahora mías y me gusta tenerla conmigo además que kero y Yue me han ayudado mucho a mejorar con la magia.- dice sakura me está viendo ACTUA NORMAL NO TE PONGAS NERVIOZO ¬¬u, perdon es inevitable esta hermosa, con su cabello largo y castaño, esos ojos verdes... y... espera dije "cabello largo castaño?"_

_Bien eso me alegra. Lamento que shaoran no se haya fijado en ti y te tuviera como nuera -dice mi madre. Pero qué diablos porque se ha puesto en ese plan._

_¡Madre! No haga menos a mi esposa-pero qué diablos dije porque me puse así._

_Disculpen por interferir, pero shaoran tiene razón no debe menospreciar a su nuera, ella es linda, inteligente, y de seguro le dará unos preciosos nietos.-dice sakura, dejándome pasmado por su comentario_

_Como dice sakura, Dama Li usted debe velar por la felicidad de sus hijos y respetar las decisiones que ellos tomen-concuerda tomoyo. ¿Qué traman esas dos? _

_Aun así mira que preciosa y sabia maestra de cartas tenemos aquí. Ella es la viva imagen de su madre solo por el cabello castaño diría que estoy bien a mi querida Nadeshiko, mira sakura tu madre era una preciosa mujer muy lista e inteligente noble, distraída, pero siempre velo por su bien y la de sus hijos, tu eres la combinación de ella y mi querido Fujitaka, el cabellos lizo ondulado de tu madre junto con esos ojos verdes y esos cabellos castaños de tu padre al igual que esa sonrisa. No cabe duda que en un par de años serás una hermosa y preciosa mujer que será la envida de muchas y sobre todo serás la más hermosa entre todas y el hombre que se case contigo será muy afortunado de tenerte. –Dice mi padre dejándome pensando en sus cierto sakura es la viva imagen de su mamá, así como de su papa es preciosa ahora pero sin dura en un par de años más será una diosa pero… no se sus ojos tienen un brillo muy singular como si escondieran algo-_

_Bueno ciertamente agradezco mucho su cumplido señor Li. Pero debo re calcar que la mujer que tiene alado es realmente hermosa y le ha dado unos hijos maravillosos, no conozco bien a las hermanas de shaoran pero sé que son hermosas y todas son buenas chicas que son los mejores prospectos para los hombres y le aseguro que los hombres que ellas elijan serán afortunados de tenerlas, y de que hablar de su hijo, shaoran es un buen prospecto para quien sea, es amable, inteligente, responsable, protector, y siempre da lo mejor de el para que todos estén bien no importándole su integridad física… además de que de seguro será… un buen marido y… -dice sakura. Baya ciertamente está ocultando algo ¿pero qué?-PERO MIRA QUE LINDA ESTA, SU CABELLO LARGO Y ROJIZOZ DE LAS PUNTAS, SUS OJOS QUE TIENE UN BRILLO ESPECIAS WA! LA AMO._

_Bueno ciertamente tú te has ganado mejor a mis suegros, Kinomoto, pero no cabe duda que también shaoran será un buen padre-dice Lilia.- bueno ciertamente ya que estas aquí quiero proponerte que seas la madrina de mi bebe-QUE DEMONIOS LA VOY A AHORCAR. NO DEBIO DECIRLE ESO A MI SAKURA. ¡Hey! Es mía- YO SOY TU ASI QUE TAMBIEN ES MIA. Ok, ok._

_Perdone pero no puedo. Porque gracias a mis calificaciones me iré del país y toya y tomoyo también, hemos ganado una beca y pues eso nos tendrá afuera durante bastante tiempo…-se oye un celular – ¿Qué? ¿Ella se va? _

_Permítanme un poco-dice tomoyo saliendo.- a mí también necesito ir al baño -dice sakura levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño._

* * *

_Después ellas se fueron y yo no puede más y me fui, pero no paso ni una semana cuando Lilia tuvo un accidente que la dejaría estéril. Ella lloraba mares pidiéndome perdón por no haberse cuidado más y cosas así lo cual le dije no pasaba nada y que seguiremos casos._

* * *

_ **4 años después tiempo actual **_

_Han pasado 4 años desde la última vez que vi a sakura y fue el día de mi boda. Hoy viajo a Japón porque mi padre dijo que quería descansar alado de sus amigos, por lo cual todo esta listo, toda mi familia está a punto de llegar a Japón, y no puedo pensar que la voy a encontrar…ahora en mas seré el dueño de las empresas Li y dueño de mas de la mitad del mundo mágico porque sin duda los Li somos un clan mágico de gran influencia _

_p.v normal_

_Si… ya sé, no te preocupes él quería que estuvieran ahí… si yo en tiendo… ¿enserio?-pues entonces mandare a recogerlos… bueno entonces los veo haya… cuídate querida….- Yeran cuelga el teléfono y be a su hijo intrigado por la llamada que hizo._

_Bueno shaoran, terminando el funeral unos amigos de tu padre y míos irán a li menor, a pasar unos minutos como lo ha querido tu padre-dice Yeran con su tono frio (normal en ella)_

_Si madre, no se preocupe._

_Camino al cementerio shaoran dijo que necesitaba unos minutos así que se fue por su cuenta, estaba caminando rumbo al cementerio de Tokio cuando vio a dos pequeños vestidos de blanco discutiendo por unas flores…._

_Continuara-_

* * *

_N/ a; bien hasta aquí otro cap. de esto jejeje espero sus comentarios…. Por favor no me maten,_

_Gracias por sus comentarios: _

_:kira.1202 : me temo que aún falta un poco para que shaoran vea a sus hijo o tal vez no …. 3__J_

_azucenas45 see e.e seguiré por el bien de esto e.e_

_sofitkm: gracias espero que te guste este nuevo. _

_Nelly-san : jeje me gustó mucho tu comentario… si yo también quiero asesinar a Lilia Reed... Perdón Lilia Li ¬¬ no sé de donde me sale eso xD_

_x tabay74 : jeje no sabrás lo que les espera a ese par y las consecuencias que traerá en un futuro… 3:)_

_Lavedoki : gracias T_T me hiciste llorar con tu comentario. Solo por ustedes sigo, _

_ Bueno espero que no me maten después de este cap. Kjeje comentarios tomatazos ya saben dónde ponerlos _

_: kira.1202 : me temo que aún falta un poco para que shaoran vea a sus hijo o tal vez no …. 3J_

_azucenas45 see e.e seguiré por el bien de esto e.e_

_sofitkm: gracias espero que te guste este nuevo._

_Nelly-san : jeje me gustó mucho tu comentario… si yo también quiero asesinar a Lilia Reed... Perdón Lilia Li ¬¬ no sé de donde me sale eso xD_

_x tabay74 : jeje no sabrás lo que les espera a ese par y las consecuencias que traerá en un futuro… 3:)_

_Lavedoki : gracias T_T me hiciste llorar con tu comentario. Solo por ustedes sigo,_

_ Bueno espero que no me maten después de este cap. Kjeje comentarios tomatazos ya saben dónde ponerlos _


	5. Chapter 5

esta historia es mía, los personajes que aperasen algunos son míos otros son de la corporación CLAM

n/a: pronto saldrá el magna de tsubasa :D esperando y contando para poder leer

Capítulo 5

tomando forma

* * *

**_Sakura _**

A pasado ya un mes desde la muerte de Hien Li, y todavía me siento en la ventana de mi despacho o de mi cuarto y no evito pensar que él después de la muerte mi padre se convirtió en un padre para mí, el me encontró cuando estaba en Britania estudiando desde palacio con los tutores privados, fue una sorpresa encontrármelo en el recibidor junto a su esposa y al verme con una pansa de 5 meses y el señor Hien prácticamente reta al hombre que estaba a mi lado (que era Yue), baya pobre de mí Yue, nunca pensé que se pusiera así…

_Sakura… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunta Hien li súper enojado- al bastardo que te toco no le permitiré vivir, dime te respondió-ve feo a Yue-_

Sakura no puede evitar reír puesto que tenía la misma expresión de shaoran cuando se enojaba, o estaba indignado por alguna calificación.-

_No señor no ha respondido…-dice seria – dime quien es para ponerlo en cintura y obligarlo a que responda –dice un furioso Hien-_

_Señor Li, me alaga que se preocupe por mí, pero como les he dicho a todos no voy a revelar el nombre del padre de mi o mis bebes-dice en tono serio- porque, yo no quiero que este conmigo por obligación ¡si realmente me ama me buscara por mí! ¡NO, PORQUE VA HA HACER PAPÁ!-sonríe dulcemente._

_Lo se querida y respeto tu decisión y me gustaría que me rebelaras el nombre para ponerlo en cintura- dice la Dama Li y en esos momentos entra la menor de las hermanas Li._

Recuerdo que después de eso ellos se quedaron durante dolo ese tiempo en el palacio, y me ayudaron en todo lo que pudieran, Yeran me enseño a cambiar pañales, a cambiar de ropa, a como se debía acostar aun bebe, que podía hacer en caso de que llorara, o se enfermara, en cuanto a la menor de las hermanas Li, todo me consentía iba por cualquier antojo que tuviera, por más extraño que pareciera siempre se justificaba diciendo _"si no complacemos tus antojos querida sakura ese o esos bebes nacerán con cara de ese antojo que tenías" _ era divertido como me consentían, pero el que más me consentía era Hien, él siempre se fijaba en todos a mi alrededor, a los sirvientes los tenia amenazados, a mis amigos los veía mal y se aseguró de que terminara mi preparatoria mientras estaba embarazada.

Después de que nacieran mis bebes la señora Yeran fue la única que se dio cuenta del parecido de mis hijos a su hijo shaoran, ella me miro con ternura, nunca olvidare sus palabras.

**_Pequeña niña mía, ahora entiendo porque no quieras decir el nombre del padre, de muy bien lo que pasas y te comprendo más de lo que crees, mi hijo cometió un error al permanecer alado de esa mujer y no venir a buscarte, estoy de acuerdo contigo por no decir el nombre del padre de estos niños, porque al igual que tú, mi querida nadeshiko y yo queríamos un matrimonio por amor y no por compromiso._**

Después de eso ellos se fueron y cada vez que era cumpleaños de mis bebes ellos venían, pero después del nacimiento de mis hijos me fue imposible negar lo evidente puesto que sus ojos y su aspecto eran idénticos a él, mas no dijeron nada solo sonreían y me veían jugar con ellos, pero me acuerdo que Yeran amenazó de muerte a Hien y a su hija Faren que si habrían la bocaza ella precisamente se encargaría de matarlos. Fue muy lindo ver a la dama Yeran Li perder un poco la compostura –sin poder evitarlo sonríe a aquel recuerdo-

* * *

**Shaoran Li (pv)**

Ya hace un mes que la vi era una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos ámbar. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que los niños eran dos castaños. No pude verles la cara porque me quede estático en mi lugar y vi que un carro negro con vidrios polarizados recogió a los niños y estos se fueron. Después de eso cuando enterrábamos a mi padre no pude evitar notar que ella y Faren eran un mar de lágrimas mientras, mamá, Feimei, Futtiey Shiefa, y yo solo nos manteníamos serenos. Lo que me inquieto es que la chica se pusiera a llorar de esa manera. En fin después de eso fuimos a la residencia Li, pero no vi a esa peli-azul.

Hoy estoy en el despacho de mi padre viendo todos los documentos que tenía puesto que yo ahora tengo más responsabilidad en la empresa cuando me topo con un sobre amarillo y en este me llama la atención lo abro y veo una foto de mi esposa en un bar besándose con ¡OTRO!. Puede creerlo MI esposa besándose descaradamente con otro, la foto al reverso decía:

_"si no quieres que, su hijo sepa y que estas fotos sean rebeladas a la prensa paga el dinero conde siempre"_

Esto quiere decir que esto ya ha pasado más de una vez pero… porque papá ¿nunca me dijo nada? Estoy más que molesto me dirijo a la habitación que comparto con mi esposa y la veo maquillarse, al verme se levanta y se dirige asía mí, como gata en selo. Ella me trata de besar y yo solo giro mi cabeza y le quito sus manos de mi cuello. Veo que frunce el ceño.

-shaoran, mi cielo ¿qué pasa?-dice con tono seductor

-explícame esto-digo en tono frio. Ella ve las fotos y se queda sorprendida.

-shaoran, esto no es lo que pare…

-a no entonces ¿que parece? Porque esto está muy claro, tú te enredas con este desde quien sabe cuándo.-mi tono se eleva

-a mí no me grites. Si pasaras más tiempo en casa, y menos en el trabajo esto no hubiera pasado –dice gritándome.

-ya veo, solo eres una maldita zorra-digo en tono frio.- y esto no va a seguir nos divorciaremos y esto se acaba aquí-

-ni, pienses en divorciarte de mí y si tan solo lo piensas te quito la mitad de todo-dice sacando las uñas-

Eso llamo veremos quería esposa-digo saliendo de la casa.

* * *

**Eriol (pv)**

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que sakura y shaoran se separaron. Y todo asido bueno para todos, por lo menos la mayoría ha sido buenos.

Después de dos años me fije en tomoyo que cada día se ponía hermosa y sin querer fue cautivando mi corazón, ese día que nos entregamos fue mágico para mí, después de eso siempre hacíamos lo mismo cada tarde, después del trabajo nos reuníamos y conversábamos nos entregábamos, simplemente perfecto.

Hoy le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto, pero entre las sorpresas yo fui el que se llevó el premio puesto que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada. Ambos acordamos que nuestro hijo seria japonés.

Estoy en la firma de abogados que comparto con sakura, y es que ella para tener 20 años y tener a sus dos niños ha invertido bien y sabido tomar las mejores decisiones para ellos y para ella.

Eriol un señor viene a verlo dice que es urgente.-dice mi secretaria.-hazlo pasar-redigo y ella solo asiente en forma positiva

Eriol cuanto tiempo-oigo una voz familiar y no es más que mí mejor amigo shaoran Li

Shaoran cuanto tiempo-digo en forma de saludo ofreciendo una silla enfrente de mi escritorio.

Mucho dime como esta tomoyo.-dice el castaño.

Bueno ciertamente como crees que esta con 5 meses de embarazo-digo en forma sarcástica-

Pues no lo sé nunca llegue a esa etapa-dice el jefe de los li

Cierto, -digo- pues está bien ya tiene un poco de más pansa y está cada día más hermosa.

Baya sebe que te pego fuerte el amor y la paternidad-medico en forma de broma

La verdad es que sí, pero dime shaoran no creo que solo vengas a visitarme y a saber cómo esta tomoyo, dime que pasa-poniéndome serio.

Pues e descubierto que Lilia me engaña. La verdad ya lo sospechaba, así que decidí divorciarme de ella.-dice respondiendo mí pregunta

Bien sin duda será difícil shaoran pero yo soy abogado penal-digo sin demoras

Lo sé solo quiero que me ayudes a conseguir un buen abogado para que esa no se quede con mi dinero.

Bueno ciertamente hay alguien que te puede ayudar pero… no creo que te quiera ayudar-me recargo en la silla-¿Quién es Eriol? Yo pagare lo que sea con tal de desarme de esa víbora.- dice shaoran que estaba elevando su voz- bien pero no sé si esta aun-digo levantando mi teléfono marcando la clave del teléfono de mi sosia.

Bueno-oigo al otro lado de la línea- hola… tengo un caso para ti, ¿te interesa? –Pregunto – tráelo si es bueno lo acepto sino otro lo atiende ¿de acuerdo?-cuelgo el teléfono doy un suspiro.-ben vamos a vele-shaoran solo asiente y nos dirigimos a su oficina de sakura.

* * *

**Tomoyo (pv)**

No hay mucho que hacer hoy fui al centro comercial con sakura, compramos cositas para él bebe y dijo que tenía que hacer unos pendientes en la oficina la cual ya sabía yo que era. Siempre era lo mismo con ella.

Ella se levantaba a todos en esa casa Yue preparaba la comida, kero ayudaba a la preparación de los útiles de los niños, y sakura los cambiaba, después del desayuno ella los llevaba a la escuela, se iba a la firma de abogados que tenía con Eriol, después de eso iba a la empresa donde ella y yo éramos sosias veía las finanzas y después dese a las 3 iba por sus hijos, comía les ayudaba con las tareas y después regresaba a la revisar las finanzas, si ese era la vida de sakura Klein, en combi mi vida era más simple, yo solo estaba en la empresa en la sección de modas y diseños, lo mío no era masque pedir materiales, y hacer los modelos, ha beses usaba a sakura para que modelara,

Tengo 5 meses de embarazo, y me siento gorda, ahora entiendo a sakura cuando decía que de sentía bayana, y es que ella tenía gemelos, yo con uno siento que me muero,

En fin todo está bien hoy en la noche llevare a sakura a un karaoke con Eriol, le diré que lleve a un amigo para que sea una especie de sita doble. Esta será mi última salida, así que hay que disfrutarla…

aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que me entere que sakura estaba embarazada tanto que la oblige a ir a ver a shaoran a su casa para que se lo dijera pero al vez de darle nosotros la sorpresa no las dio su hermana quien no sdijo que el se casaba porque había embarazado a una Zorra, y que no se le hacia justo que shaoran a ruinara si su vida.

después de so fuimos al registro sibil y paso lo que paso ese día. al llegar a casa sakura lloro mares y dijo que sus hijos no lo necesitaban...

* * *

**Sakura **(pv)

soy administradora de empresas, abogada y madre. Tres cosas así con una maestra de cartas, saben lo difícil que es para mí ir de un lado para el otro , por lo menos no acepto caso que sean simples los mando con mis subordinados, y cosas por el estilo, y a menos que tenga un caso verdaderamente interesante lo acepto.

Hoy recibí una llamada de Eriol, la cual después de un instante acepte, o la condición de siempre.

Le dije a Yue que es mi secretario que dejara pasar a Eriol.

Oigo abrir la puerta pero no volteo puesto que tengo trabajo de la compañía.-

Sakura Klein, quiero presentarte a tu caso, Li shaoran-al ori a Eriol y el nombre del padre de mis hijos, me levanto y lo miro de frente, casi no ha cambiado nada, lo di por unos instantes en el funeral, pero no lo visualice bien porque estaba llorando. Era simplemente perfecto seguía teniendo el cabello rebelde, ese traje que llevaba lo hacía lucir como un playboy, era simplemente sexi al sentir su mirada en mi escaneándome me sentí incomoda,

Eriol esta es un broma de mal gusto-dice sentándome porque sentía que las piernas no me soportaban.

No es una broma quería sakura, aquí esta shaoran Li y quiere divorciarse de su esposa, puesto que le ha puesto el cuerno-sonreí ante lo que dijo Eriol, ¡ha! Eso era lo que se merecía.

Bien señor li un simple divorcio no es reto para mí- digo con sarcasmo mostrándoles los asientos para que estos se sienten

Lo se sakura pero esta vez, la paga será buena-me dice Eriol mostrando mi punto.

Eriol no creo que sea conveniente si el abogado… -digo en tono serio dejando que Eriol asimile lo demás.

No querido nada que temer con respecto a ese tema-Dejando dados Li intrigado

Bien si el señor Li acepta mis condiciones está bien –digo en tono mortal

Contal de que me divorcie sin dar un centavo a cambio a esa mujer acepto todo.-dinero, puesto que no había cambiado nada siempre decidido Li xiang Long.

Bien entonces será….

continuara...

* * *

**n/a: perdonen por subirlo hasta ahora pero tube un bloqueo por ser nueva pero ya otra vez puedo publicar... **

**gracias a:**

kira.1202 : por tu comentario. si yo tambien me havia espantado.

bueno a los demas comentarios que se quedaron pendientes.

1.- no, no megusta hacerlos sufrir

2.- es para darle sabor a la historia

3.- aun no es hora que shaoran los vea

**asta el proximo cap.**

**att:roxelana Li **


	6. Chapter 6

_**los Personajes presentes en Do Mayoría pertenecen al almeja **_

_**(Trc, scc, geas de código, 07 ghots)**_

_**capitulo 6 **_

_**la fiesta **_

* * *

_n /_ a: los atuendos de sakura, tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran, Los Niños, estaran presentes en mi faceboock En Un albun Con El titulo de Este fic _"Solo Un Momento"_

* * *

**Sakura p v**

_Estoy en la oficina como siempre estudiando el mercado, pero esta vez es diferente estoy enfrente de mí cuñado que es hermano gemelo de mi marido, si bien es una historia larga y aburrida, pero aquí el resumen dos niños rubios gemelos fueron separados por intereses familiares ambos criados en diferentes círculos sociales, pero a la vez emitían la misma confianza. Mi marido fue criado bajo el apellido Klein y su hermano d flourite. _

_Cuando conocí a mi marido fye Klein, acaba de llegar a Britania, al parecer el reino del cual pertenezco realmente está bajo el imperio británico, aun así tienen su rey. En fin como princesa de este reino estaba en el palacio de verano de la familia Klein cuando lo conocí, el siempre me sacaba a pasear y no dejaba que me deprimiera, el siempre a mi lado como un amigo incondicional cuando los padres de shaoran llegaron el me apoyo, incluso en el momento del parto me dio la mano y estuvo ahí. No olvido el momento que estaba mis hijos dormidos en su cunita en los jardines ellos tenían 2 meses de nacidos, estaba triste pensando en shaoran, y él me pregunto el nombre del padre de mis hijos, a lo cual por primera vez en meses confesé el nombre, y me solté a lagrima suelta a llorar, el me abrazo y me brindo el calor que me hacía falta, después de eso me beso y yo correspondí, me sentía tan bien con él que olvidaba a shaoran, después me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte, él era todo un sueño hecho realidad. Ojos azules como el cielo cabello rubio todo un amor… atento, cariñoso, y sobretodo **AMABA A MIS HIJOS COMO SUyOS.** Pero él destino es cruel y me lo quito hace menos de dos años en un accidente, él pudo haberse salvado si no hubiera estado enferme del corazón, eso realmente lo mato. Ahora estoy sin él me siento perdida. Pero mis problemas no acaba fuui el hermano de fye siempre me dice lo mismo y me recuerda la promesa que le hice a mi marido el día que murió y es "**volver a hacer mi vida y si el padre de mis hijos me busca darle una oportunidad de explicarse y no negarle a sus hijos**" es duro pero no puedo negarlo yo también quiero ver a mis hijos con su padre, además también le hice esa misma promesa a Hien Li así que tengo que dejar de vivir para mi marido y vivir pero es tan difícil._

-¿Puedo pasar? – me pregunta fuui. Él está idéntico a su hermano no solo en apariencia sino que también, en su forma de ser.

-que pasa fuui- digo haciendo una seña para que pase

-sakura, ¿Cómo estas y como están mis sobrinos?- me pregunta y la sonrisa que siempre le rodea se borra

-están muy bien –digo feliz- pero eso no es lo que quieres ori, porque no vamos al grano fuui-digo poniéndome seria.

-no se te puede engañar o ¿sí? Pero, tienes razón quiero saber si ya cumpliste la palabra que le hiciste a mi hermano, o por lo menos estas intentando cumplirla- me dice mirándome a los ojos y para ellos mis ojos son un libro abierto, porque pueden ver a través del agua que son mis ojo.

- no aún no he comenzado a hacerlo. Pero ya he tomado la decisión y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a tu hermano, voy a empezar a hacer mi vida.-digo en tono firme

-buen eso quería escuchar mi preciosa flor de cerezo-dice en tono conciliador

-fuui, no me digas así que flaquearé y me arrepentiré de mi decisión, contigo enfrente de mi parece que tengo a mi marido-digo con un ligero puchero a lo cual él se ríe

_Dos horas después estoy en casa y solo por hoy he decidido dejar mi pelo y mis ojos como son verdes y mi cabello castaño claro aunque también me he cortado el pelo algo similar al que tenia de niña, visto a mi hija y hago que la carta espejo le dé un peinado similar al mío, visto a mí hijo y después yo y nos dirigimos a la fiesta de suzaku y su prometida…_

_ **Tomoyo p.v**_

_Bien hice de las mías he hecho que eriol le ponga un traje que yo diseñe y que va en conjunto al traje que tiene sakura y que usaran esta noche, solo le pido a los dioses que me amparen y que me ayuden a mi idea. Lo único es que si es que por poco me llevo un buen susto esta mañana…_

**_Por la mañana_**

-Bien solo me falta unos accesorios que convienen con la ropa que llevan ustedes y su mamá-_ les dijo a los niños de sakura_

-tía, que tal si compamos unas macras para eta noche-dice la hija de sakura.

-tía, ¿poque tenemos que venir?- me dice el niño

-Bien porque tu mami tiene una junta de suma importancia y kero está arreglando unas cosas para esta noche.- parecen conformes con mi explicación

Estoy buscando una tienda donde vendan disfraces y veo a shaoran en un local, no se si no se ha percatado de mi presencia pero si la de los niños, lo veo que se distrae y meto a los niños a la primera tienda que veo, por suerte era una que buscaba, aun así me he llevado un buen susto, y es que aunque sakura no me diga yo sé que estos niños son hijos de ellos…

Compramos las cosas y ya está dolo listo para esta noche, voy a mi habitación y Eriol está en la ventana.

**Tiempo actual **

-hola mi amor-digo para llamar su atención

-hola princesa ¿cómo estás?- me pregunta rodeando mi cintura

-bien ¿y tú?-digo poniendo mis manos en su cuello

-preocupado por esta noche, aun no puedo creer de después de tantos años ellos aún no se Allan encontrado y que shaoran los conozca hasta ahora-dice suspirando

-lo sé pero por fin están solo los dos y solo tenemos que confiar que todo esto salga bien-digo con resignación, y veo cómo se acerca a mi lentamente y me da un beso en los labios que vista de ser casta, y de inmediato me prende, y es que embarazada ce 4 meses y es que aún no se me nota el embarazo, esta situación no me ayuda al contrario esto me prende más y el no nota.

-princesa, no quiero que pienses que no quiero tomarte, pero no puedo en estos momentos, necesito entregar el traje de shaoran y no solo eso sino que también me tengo que apurar y tú también.-me dice y yo sonrió, dios de mi vida lo amo, lo suelto y él se va antes de que ambos nos arrepintamos. Mientras tanto me cambio.

**Shaoran **

Estoy en mi cuarto con Eriol en el tratando de convénceme que use el regalo de tomoyo

-vamos no tienes traje para esta noche y no creo que quieras usar el traje ceremonial de los Li, y dejar que en el futuro no le tomen respeto –me dice con falsa molestia y para mi pesar él tiene razón, no puedo usar el traje ceremonial de lo Li es una fiesta así. Así que a regaña dientes tomo el paquete y me lo meto al baño después de una ducha y de relajarme un poco pienso lo sucedido esta mañana….

**En la mañana…**

_Estoy en la cafetería porque recibí un mensaje de mi hermana, así que estoy aquí esperándola, ella siempre llega tarde me recuerda a sakura, ellas se hubieran llevado bien puesto que ambas llegan tarde, veo a las familias pasar de un lado a otro, veo a los pequeños en compañía de sus hermanos y hermanas, de sus padres, o de algún familiar y no puedo preguntarme ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida si sakura estuviera conmigo? ¿Cómo hubieran sido nuestros hijos? Esas y más pregunta se forman en mi cabeza, cuando veo a dos niños castaños, no los veo bien pero cuando estoy a punto de ir a buscarlo veo a meiling y cuando volteo ya no están. _

-shaoran ya me entere que te estas divorciando, -me dice más como afirmación que como pregunta

-si, así es pero yo esperaba a mi hermana no a ti mei-digo en tono serio.

Baya nunca has sabido tratar a un dama- haciendo un puchero.-pero en fin me entere que euphie se casa y que la fiesta es de máscaras, así que una amiga te ha diseñado un traje para la ocasión-me dice

Mei… no necesito un traje, digo en tono serio.

-pero ¿le aras la grosería a tomoyo Daidouji?

No, pero…PERO NADA SHAORAN Li-me interrumpe y se levanta, pero antes de ir se me dice - Eriol rio te llevara tu traje a tu casa.

**Tiempo actual.**

Es así como término con un traje de tomoyo Daidouji. Ya estamos en la fiesta y veo a Eriol que usa un traje similar al de clow Li. Veo que se reúne con tomoyo y ella uso un traje bastante peculiar.

La miro y Eriol y tomoyo se acercan veo que su cabello esta semi -recogido, veo que tampoco ha cambiado mucho su cabello sigue suelto, pero con la diferencia del tocado que parece un moño echo se cabello y de la parte de enfrente tiene como unos tubos lilas que separan esos mechones del demás cabello. También usa como una especie de quimono con espejo en él tiene unos pequeños adornos en forma de lunas el traje es blanco con lila, se veía realmente hermosa con ese atuendo lástima que traía una masca, en cambio Eriol tenía una enorme capa y no solo eso tenía un traje ajustado a negro y dorado no lo podía ver bien pero tenía un antifaz, ese traje me hacía recordar al que usaba de niño pero a la vez es diferente

Camine entre los invitados, algunos lo conocía a otros no, ya sea del trabajo o por la escuela los conocía, y así llegue hasta el jardín. Me encontraba a punto de sentarme de repente cuando una voz de una niña me saco de mis pensamientos.

-senor, va a pisar mis fores-dijo en tono cordial.

-lo siento no las vi- digo disculpándome con aquella niña

-hermana encontré una ileta-dijo un niño que parecía de la misma edad que la niña.

- bien traílla mami le gustara- dice la niña ignorándome y tomando un montón de flores que estaba en la banca

-se ve nonito-dijo el niño feliz.

-sí, se be nonito-con-cordo la niña

_Los veo y aunque traen las máscaras me intrigan más, ella trae un corte similar al de sakura cuando era niña pero a la vez diferente, veo su ropa trae un vestido de manga corta, este de los hombros los dejaba al descubierto un poco y en el pecho traía una gema verde era bastante sencillo pero alrededor de lo que sería el dobladillo el cuello y las mangas tenia unas extrañas formaciones doradas, que combinaban con sus ojos, de color ámbar, la máscara no me deja ver su rostro y como dije solo veo sus ojos ámbar, el niño en cambio traía un pantalón grisáceo, una playera negra y un tipo suetercito verde como sus ojos, también trae un antifaz pero puedo ver bien sus cabellos rebeldes color castaño. _

_Los miro y sus color de cabello y ojos me recuerdan a sakura… entonces miro a la niña que me está viendo, no lo puedo creer es como verme a mí mismo en versión mujer, puesto que podría jurar que sin la masca ella está haciendo un gesto muy similar al mío cuando conocí a sakura en la escuela, pero no, solo es mi imaginación. Además… dioses, esta presencia es de las cartas sakura. Es decir... que estos niños me hacen sentir como hace años, cuando una carta clow estaba activa, pero eso es imposible…._

-mama- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y me sacan de mis pensamientos. Volteo asía donde los niños corrieron, la niña jada al niño del brazo y una mujer los reciba con los brazos abiertos. Me quedo paralizado... al reno ser el báculo que esa chica tría. Era el mismo que sakura uso el día que cambiamos las cartas de luz y oscuridad… como que este es más grande que la chica por una cabeza y es color dorado, veo sus ojos y son los mismo de mi aboga me mira con odio. Y les juro que si las miradas mataran con esa mirada que me manda, ya estaría muerto.

Ella les dice algo no escucho que es, pero esos niños se ven felices, y se van corriendo, dejándome solo con ella, pero después veo que se da la vuelta y veo puerta y ese es… dios ESE ES YUE. Lo que quiere decir que si él es Yue, y ese es el báculo de la estrella entonces quiere decir que ella es SAKURA KINOMOTO, ** MI SAKURA. **

Aturdido me ciento en la banca y de repente veo a "esperanza" la carta que tiene mis sentimientos y los de sakura juntos.

-Mi ama dice que no te acerques a ella, o lo lamentaras-dice la carta cortante

-dile a tu ama que no le tengo miedo a las amenazas-digo en tono mortal.

-no es una amenaza joven Li, es un aviso –dice como último desvaneciéndose.

_Estoy aturdido esos niños le dijeron **"mami" **a ella lo que quiere decir que es probable que se haya casado, y que _ esos niños son fruto de su amor por esa persona, pero que estoy diciendo, ella tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida. Pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que "**_machacare al quien me quito su amor_**"

**Sakura p.v **

_Estaba buscando a mis hijos y teito me dijo que los vio en el jardín como parte de mi vestuario tenía que usar mi báculo, lo cual no me molesto. En fin fui a buscarlos al jardín cuando lo vi, era shaoran Li y estaba con mis hijos. Me quede echa piedra, y mis hijos me sacaron de mi trance. _

-mis niños tío teito los busca para darles un regalo- les digo y ellos sonríen felices.

-mami esto es para ti-dicen los dos y me entregan una preciosa violeta, yo la tomo y ellos se marchan felices. Al levantarme no puedo evitar mirar a shaoran y siento como me escanea, así que le dirijo una mirada acecina que solo uso en la corte. Después de eso me doy la vuelto y tomo a "esperanza" y ella sabe bien que hacer yo me voy y veo a Yue en la puerta sin su máscara, sonrió complacida porque él nunca me dejara sola.

**P.v normal **

Sakura- llaman a la castaña y ve a su hermano que tiene un traje similar al que usan los que van a hacer su servicio para convertirse en sacerdotes, es un pantalón negro botas cafés una especie de tunca negra con detalles marrones y su báculo para invocar su zaifon.

-Sakura, aquí estas ven suzaku está por aquí.- dice tomando su mano, jalándola así a una zona casi privada puesto que no había, casi gente ahí. Fue cuando llego euphie con su amigo…

-Chicos les presento a alguien importante para mí. .dice la peli-roza utilizando su típico vestido rosa con blanco y una máscara.- leoluch vi Britania, nunnally vi Britania, cornelia li Britania y Clovis la Britania. Les presento a mi mejor amigo de la escuela y el que será mi padrino de bodas Li shaoran, li shaoran ellos son mis hermanos- todos sonrieron cordialmente.

-es un honor conocer al heredero de las empresas Li y padrino de la boda-dice un chico de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, que respondía al nombre de leoluch

-El placer es mío-dice shaoran

-shaoran ellos son la familia de mi futuro esposo. –dice la peli-rosa

-yo soy suzaku kururugi o Klein –decía un muchacho alto como el porte de shaoran imponente hombre de cabellos castaños aunque no podía ver bien su rostro por el antifaz veía unas esmeraldas como ojos, y de inmediato lo envidio porque compartía el mismo color de ojos que sakura.

-él es teito Klein- señalando un castaño con ojos verdes que también le dieron celos de él.

-Mucho gusto señor Klein-dice shaoran dándole la mano.

-el gusto es mío señor li – responde un castaño con ojos verdes.

-y estos son mis sobrinos tsubasa – señalando la niña – y Hien Klein- dice señalando al niño, a lo cual sonríe por saber el nombre del niño – y su madre mi preciosa hermana sakura Klein- y shaoran ve mejor a sakura la cual llevaba un vestido algo ampón azul en la altura del pecho esta en forma de m y con un encaje color blanco, en los brazos unas tipo manguitas, unos guantes que cubrían gran parte de sus brazos, en la parte de la cintura un encaje color blanco.

-mucho gusto en verla…. Klein…-dice dudando y daba gracias por traer la máscara porque estaba más rojo que un jitomate

- mucho gusto Li – dice la castaña con una pizca de rabia por verlo que se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra. Pero sobre todo miedo que se diera cuenta de sus hijos, pero no pudo evitar ver su traje como los de la época antigua y una capa por dentro roja y por afuera negra del mismo color que su traje, y con unas coronitas en los extremos.

Ambos se escaneaban y empieza a sonar una canción

**Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás ****  
donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar **

Shaoran extiende la mano-me permite esta pieza

-me temo que no se bailar señor li-dice la castaña

**Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir****  
y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír****  
un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín****  
es tiempo de vivir******

No se preocupe, yo le puedo enseñar-dice en tono burlón y volviendo a extender su mano.

-será un placer señor li-dice sakura sonriendo y mirándolo asesina.

**Bésame en tiempo de vals****  
un dos tres un dos tres****  
sin parar de bailar****  
haz que este tiempo de vals****  
un dos tres un dos tres****  
no termine jamas******

Sin darse cuenta todos abandonan la pista dejándolos solos. Shaoran pone una mano en la cadera y con la otra toma la mano de sakura.

**Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar****  
por encima del sol por debajo del mar****  
sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar****  
no es tiempo de verdad******

Sakura toma la mano de shaoran, y pone la otra en su hombro, dejándose llevar por él y la música.

**Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar****  
la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar****  
y elevarse violenta como un huracán****  
es tiempo en espiral******

Ambos recuerdan el día del festival del cerezo, cuando a ella le toco ser la princesa, y a él que había regresado a Japón por capricho de mei. Y termino siendo el príncipe de la obra.

Mientras tanto sus hijos los veían la escena de sus padres

**Bésame en tiempo de vals****  
un dos tres un dos tres****  
sin parar de bailar****  
Haz que este tiempo de vals****  
un dos tres un dos tres****  
no termine jamas******

Ambos terminan viéndose fijamente…. El: recuerda los patéticos intentos de ella al decirle que lo amaba y al final solo puedo cuando la carta "esperanza" se llevó por un momento sus sentimientos. Ella: recuerda los patéticos intentos de el por confesarse… ambos estaban recordando esos momentos. Llenos de amor y felicidad, en los que solo veían al presente y nunca a su futuro

**Bésame en tiempo de vals****  
un dos tres un dos tres****  
sin parar de bailar****  
Haz que este tiempo de vals****  
un dos tres un dos tres****  
no termine jamas...******

Todos sonreían porque sin darse cuenta dejaron llevar por esos momentos llenos de felicidad cuando niños, la aurora que los rodeaba era dulce tierna y llena de amor. Una mor que seguía ahí a pesar de los años.

**Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos****  
dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón****  
con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor****  
es tiempo y es en fin****  
mi tiempo para ti.**

La canción termino y sakura volvió a la realidad. El estaba casado, en pleno divorcio pero casado al final de cuentas, y ella tenía dos hijos por los cuales velar, ella tuvo que madurar más rápido que muchas a su edad. Ella paro de bailar.

-excelente bailador señor li-dice ella tratándose de alejar del castaño

-ni que decir de usted…se…-interrumpido- señora Klein –dice poniéndose seria y desconcertando a shaoran, y saliendo de la pista de baile.

Sakura busco por todos lados un pretexto para irse, y fue cuando encontró uno realmente bueno y es que sus hijos se les veía ya con sueño.

-hermano mis hijos ya tienen sueño Yue, kero y yo nos retiramos a casa. -dice sakura cuando apenas estaban dando las 12 de la noche. Sin darse cuenta shaoran escuchaba y si en el patio eran suposiciones de que podrían ser sus hijos con aquellas palabras fue como un balde de agua fría.

-lo entiendo hermanita- dice dándole una abrazo, puesto que vio a fue y a kero dirigiéndose la puerta de salida.

Sakura estaba aliviada, ya estaba en la entrada en las escaleras de la puerta de salida ya se había quitado el antifaz cuando siente que la toman y la aprisionan contra el muro en un rápido movimiento, acto que hizo que serrara los ojos, al sentir el frio del muro y la respiración tan cerca que le robo un beso, lleno de necesidad, pasión, un beso extrañamente familiar paro a la vez no. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ella estaba también correspondiendo el beso, y abrió los ojos encontrando a…

Continuara….

Notas dela Autora: Gome Por La Demora ... Pero No capitulo podia estafa Este.

1.-tenia los trajes Pero No podia describirlos.

2.-La cancion de sakura y shaoran bailan me yebo Mucho ENCONTRAR la correcta viene

3, .- los Trages Que usan los niños son los de tsubasa

GRACIAS POR SUS Hermosos comentarios

att: roxelana Li

. .li.9619


	7. Chapter 7

**los personajes aquí presentes en sus mayoría pertenecen al clam. la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 7**

**el inicio los problemas **

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

P.v. Normal

Sakura siente como unos labios se apoderan de ella, y sin darse cuenta ella también se encuentra correspondiendo aquel beso, lleno de lujuria contenida por años. Y eso no debería hacer con fuerza de voluntad que no supo de donde el saco lo empujo y sin pensarlo le soltó sonora cachetada (n/a: se lo merece)

Sakura salió corriendo de ahí echando maldiciones en contra del descendiente de Hien Li y padre de sus hijos.

Al llegar a casa estaba aturdida, no sabía que hacer por suerte espejo y esperanza le ayudaron a sakura cambiar a los niños y ella se quedó sola a pie de su ventana con única compañía la luna, pensando en lo que vivió esa noche y lo que tenía que hacer partir de ese instante

Al día siguiente… tenía que ir a la compañía que dirigía con sus hermanos puestos convocaron una junta de accionistas.

**En la compañía**

Una chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos castaños al ras de los hombros estaba atónica como es que shaoran estaba ahí en su compañía y porque tanto misterio.

-Buenas tardes señora Klein-dice el ambarino

-Buenas tardes señor Li-contesta el saludo de manera fría dirigiéndose a los a-sensores.

-hermana, ¿sabes porque suzaku nos quiere?-pregunta el trillizo de la maestra de cartas.

-ni idea solo recibí un mensaje a mi celular que nos quería ver –dice la maestra de cartas ignorando a shaoran que estaba en el ascensor con ellos

Al llegar a la sala de juntas nota a todos los accionistas de dicha compañía.

-Sakurita. Te vez divina –dice la amatista

-hola, sakura, Klein-dice Eriol dirigiéndose a los hermanos

-hola Eriol, tomoyo-dicen al mismo tiempo sakura y teito

-¿pero que pasa aquí? –pregunta fuui.

-no lo sé fuui-dice la castaña abrazándolo. A lo cual shaoran le entran celos.

-bueno que bien que estén todos aquí-dice entrando suzaku, quien venía en compañía de toya y Yuki.

Todos toman asiento y ben que shaoran está de pie para dar una junta de suma importancia, ahí shaoran observa a todos empieza por sakura, después suzaku, teito, toya, Yuki, Eriol, fuui tomoyo, leoluch, nunnally, y cornelia

-Bueno la junta trata del siguiente punto –dice suzaku- es para ver si la corporación FU se une a consorcios Li.

-buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Li Xiang Long o shaoran Li como gusten, soy de china y soy el que ahora dirige las empresas Li, y quiero que las e,presas Fu se una alas empresas Li. La visión es ampliar el mercado en oriente y oxiden te, así como al nuevo continente, y su compañía es la más poderosa en todo Japón, y tengo entendido que si ustedes no autorizan algo las demás compañías pequeñas no mueven ni una firma, y contar con su apoyo como socios, seria magnifico.-decía el hijo de Hien Li

-en efecto señor Li nosotros somos la compañía más importante en todo Japón y parte de oxiden te también –interrumpe la castaña – en esta compañía se reúnen las mejores compañías de oxiden-té y Japón. Esta la compañía Daidouji que es guida por la señorita Daidouji y yo, así como diamantes H con representación de Eriol Hiragizawa, compañías de transporte-compra-venta-distribución, del imperio británico representada por los jóvenes británicos. La cadena de firma de abogados más poderosa de todo Japón, así como pequeñas sucursales de dulcerías, así que dígame señor li ¿porque cree que nos interesa su oferta? Si hemos rechazado otras mucho más jugosas-dice con veneno la joven maestra de cartas. Todos en la sala sabían que ese ataque tenía un solo fundamento rechazar la propuesta del joven Li.

- mi oferta es única ya que igual que ustedes tengo los mismos recursos, de exportación. Y expropiación del territorio chico y parte americano-contraataca shaoran.

-señor li-interfiere fuui- esta es una sala de consejo aquí todo se somete a decisión unánime, ¿sabe lo que quiero decir?-pregunta el peli-rubio

-en firmes términos- dice tomoyo- si alguno de nosotros no le gusta su propuesta o algo por el estilo, aunque los demás hayamos votado en su favor por ese 1 todo lo demás se viene abajo, ¿ha quedado claro? –pregunto la amatista

-si me ha quedado claro-dice shaoran.-

-dígame señor Li, porque si está en pleno divorcio, ¿Por qué desea unirse a nosotros que tenemos un gran lazo familiar?- dice sakura, dejando a todos incluido a Li con su comentario.

-señorita Klein, con todo respeto ¿cómo sabe de mi divorcio?-dice shaoran viendo fijamente a sakura

-¿Acaso no me reconoce señor Li?-dice con sarcasmo- yo soy su abogada. Pero veo que mandare su caso con otra persona-dice la castaña, dejando shaoran perplejo.

-bueno que les parece si botamos -intervino teito, porque aquello se estaba tornando una zona de guerra, y su hermana tenía todas las de ganar.

-No-dijo sakura

-Si-dijo tomoyo

-No- dijo teito

-si- dijo suzaku

-no -dijo leoluch

-si- cornelia

-no- nunnally

-no- dijo Eriol

- no dijo toya

-si – dijo Yuki

-no- dijo fuui

Bueno parece que esto está decidido señor li. Las corporaciones li. No se asociaran con la corporación Fu-dijo en tono cordial. uno de los trillisoz klein

-me retiro- tengo pendientes y esta junta me quito demasiado tiempo-dice sakura bruscamente, levantándose y yéndose de ahí.

**Sakura **

No puedo creerlo ese Li como se atreve a querer unirse a nosotros sinceramente es imperdonable, en fin que bueno que no he sido la única que dijo "no", además si somos adjetivos, no tenemos espacio para un socio mas, además eso implicaría velo más, y no, por ningún motivo lo are, pero que bueno ya llegue, a mi edificio, solo, le doy el caso a yamazaki y me retiro de este lugar, hoy iré al cine con mis angelitos.-tono feliz.-

Oigo que suena mi teléfono de oficina y es Yue diciéndome que yamazaki está aquí. Sin demoras entra y lo miro como se mira a un empleado que está tu amigo más cercano.

-yamazaki. Por favor lleva el caso li –digo sin interés.

-si me pides a mi que lleve el caso es porque Li a echo algo muy grabe para no quererlo cerca, es decir rompió las reglas-sonríe interesado sentándose delante de mí.

-así es ha roto las reglas y por eso debe pagar- digo sin mas

-bien que hizo ¿te invito salir?-pregunta en tono burlón.

-no, el me beso- digo levemente sonrojada recordando aquel beso. Sin darme cuenta li entra a mi despacho. ¡¿Quién demonios cree que es para entrar así a mi oficina!?

-Klein… debemos hablar-dice en tono serio.

-no hay nada que halar. Señor Li, solo que le presento a su nuevo abogado. Y si me disculpan estoy en tiempo para a tender una cita demasiado importante –digo en tono serio.

-Kinomoto sakura detente ahí-dice cuando tengo la mano en el picaporte. Hace años que nadie me llamaba por ese nombre. Y me detengo

-Li, seré lo más sutil que pueda-sin mirarlo – yo estoy casada y como viste tengo hijos, ahora soy KLEIN. Además que la sakura Kinomoto que tu conociste **ya no está más, y jamás regresara porte esta ¡MUERTA!-**salgo de la oficina azotando la puerta detrás de mí, les juro que quería llorar, pero NO me verán llorar por el otra vez. No volveré a llorar por que el me de tristezas no más.

Me dirijo al cine, mis niños están con kero en su forma humana, me están esperan. Y se me olvida todo. Vemos la película del Lorax, y me gusta lo que dice "**a menos que… alguien como tú lo intente, nada va a cambiar- doctor jus**" o algo así va,

Estamos ya en la mansión ya hemos comido son las 7 de la noche y estamos en el gran salón de la mansión, que perteneció a mi abuelo, en fin estamos divirtiéndonos cuando los veo entrar…. Joder NO ME QUIERE EL DESTINO.

**Shaoran p.v**

Estoy impactado no porque me hayan rechazado en la empresa sino por ver a sakura tan tajante y tan… bueno me miraba con odio, como si no quisiera que estuviera ahí. Pero lo que me dejo con la sangre helada fueron sus palabras. "_Y jamás regresara…_" no lo entiendo, porque esa linda sakura se volvió tan fría, tan controladora, y lo más importante ¿porque sus ojos no demuestran sentimientos, es como agua…?

Estaba caminando y encontré a suzaku que me invito a la casa de su hermana, y me negué pero el insistió. Al entrar en la sala, vi por uno instante la cara de sakura sonreír y al minuto siguiente ya no eta sonriendo era como si no quisiera verme ahí. La cena no fue tan hostil como creí puesto que estaban los hijos de sakura, y pues ella prácticamente me ignoro. Después ellos se retiraron a sus cuartos, y yo solo estuve unos minutos más y decidí irme a mi departamento.

La noche era oscura, estaba cansado, no tenía ánimos de nada así que camine en la oscura suite del hotel y al llegar a mi cama, cayó un relámpago y por unos segundos alumbro la luz de mi cuarto, y lo que vi me dio asco, a y estaba Lilia, mí futura ex –esposa.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto, y prendo la luz, la veo mejor y esta prácticamente desnuda.

-vamos shaoran, no me vengas que eres un santo, a estas alturas, lo que hago aquí es salvar nuestro matrimonio- dice como gata en celo, y eso provoca que me asquee aún mas

-no estoy de humor, para aguantar a una zorra. Y por favor salvar ¿qué?, tu nunca quisiste este matrimonio, solo el dinero de este, pero sabes que ¡no pienso tolerar mas a una zorra conmigo! Así que vístete y lárgate de mi departamento.-salgo de la habitación, mas que enojado, como se atreve a hacer eso, oigo la puerta y ella solo trae un abrigo.

-lamentaras este insulto Li. Te dejare sin un centavo-dice como la víbora que es.

Suspiro de frustración, no puedo creer que me aya casado con esa bruja, ahora entiendo lo que mi padre me quiso decir ese día después de que sakura y tomoyo se fuera…

**_4 años atrás…._**

_-Shaoran, este es un paso demasiado importante pero… estas seguro de que hiciste lo correcto. No conozco a la hija de Fujitaka y nadeshiko pero, se e que es buena chica y que te adora- decía el líder de los Li _

_-ese es el punto papá, me deje engañar por rumores, coas que ella no hizo, y la he perdido… y más ahora que sabe que estoy casado y que Lilia esta embarazada…- dice con frustración_

_Hijo solo me queda velar por ti y ese nieto que esperan, así como rezar que este matrimonio funcione….-dijo por ultimo Hien Li _

**_Tiempo actual_**

**Eriol.**

Fue algo perturbadora esta noche todos estaban reunidos en la casa Klein, que antes fue Amamiya. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a shaoran ahí y pene que sakura…. Estaría atenta a el y a lo que hacía, pero me equivoque, es decir ella lo ignoro prácticamente… estoy en mi cuarto y tengo alado a la persona que amo, tomoyo pero aun no puedo estar tranquilo, aun faltan muchas cosas y _ellos _tienen muchas cosas que hacer para estar juntos… y todo por culpa de _él._

-Eriol… ¿estas preocupado?- me dice mi princesa la cual todavía tiene los ojos serrados.

-sí, y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que va a pasar con ellos, todo depende ya de _ellos…_-digo algo frustrado

-_ellos, _estarán bien cariño…. Después de todos tu y sakura, han echo todo lo que esta a su alcance para que ellos estén bien. Me dice y se que tiene razón. Como siempre había dicho sakura ¡**_pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_**!

Y con esas palabras me quedo dormido…

A la mañana siguiente estábamos en el comedor los hijos de sakura y kero se habían ido ya a la escuela, cuando teito el hermano de sakura nos dice a todos que iremos el fin de semana a un spa cortesía de la novia de suzaku, que por cierto era el único que faltaba.

Al llegar a la oficina estaba shaoran como gato encerrado. Se la pasaba de un lado para otro.

-cálmate shaoran, si siguen así aras un hoyo en mi oficina-digo tratando de quitare la tensión.

-Eriol tu eres mi amigo y también de sakura… ¿verdad?-me dice sentándose enfrente mio.

-shaoran, se hacia donde vas y esa información no te la puedo dar, -digo serio. Puesto que sabia lo que quería preguntarme.

-solo respóndeme algo-dice mi acompañante.

-ha ver dime, si te lo puedo contestar lo hago sino no, ¿de acuerdo? –digo seriamente.

-Eriol, ¿ella esta casada, y porque esos dos dicen ser su hermanos?-dice serio como si lo hubiera meditado mucho tiempo.

-mira solo te puedo decir esto, si ellos son sus hermanos, de echo sakura, teito y suzaku, son trillizos, -me mira con duda- pero, eso es un secreto de la familia Kinomoto-Klein-kururugi –digo en tono serio, el suspiro indicándome que siguiera.- lo único que te pudo decir es que si ella esta casada, pero el ya no esta-lo veo que se llena de furia- no, no es lo que tu crees-me mira con duda- él, hace 2 años murió, el llego al hospital pero murió en dos horas después de su operación… su corazón no resistió-lo veo pensativo. Y en eso tocan la puerta-

-adelante- era sakura hecha una furia y eso no me gustaba.

-tu esposa se a metido conmigo Li, y por eso la voy a hundir. –dice una furiosa sakura.

-sakura cálmate, ¿porque lo dices? – digo algo serio y ella me mira, pero vuelve a dirigir su mirada Li

- esta bastarda me las pagara, como se atrae a amenazarme a **MI, pero esta me las paga –**se retira furiosa y yo me pregunto que habrá echo.

**Sakura p.v**

_Señorita sakura…. Es mejor que usted y su patética firma dejen de ser los abogados de __**mi marido**__, no pienso darle el divorcio, y are que pierdan todos sus clientes, si siguen con este caso_

_Att: Lilia Reed de Li_

Ese era el correo, que leí al abrir mi correo, eso era el colmo esa niña mimada a mí no me amenaza. Le envié un mensaje de respuesta que nos viéramos en 30 min en un restaurante y que llegara a su abogado. Pero antes paso a la oficina de Eriol. Y cuando veo a shaoran estallo, y le advierto que esa maldita no se meterá conmigo.

Estoy en el café ella llega y yo estoy preparada, hace unos días me reuní con su abogado. Pero no la había visto hasta ahora, estaba mas delgada, bestia de diseñador barato, se había pintado de castaña. Valla no le queda el luck.

-Dígame para que quería verme – dice soberbiamente, su abogado pare se tenerme miedo, y eso era perfecto.

-señora, por favor no diga esas cosas-pide el abogado nervioso-

-cayeté que para eso te pago.-dice burlonamente

Sonrió de fascinación, en estos años se le habían subido los humos demasiado. Y eso era mejor para mí

-señora… o debería decir… bueno mejor dejémoslo en señora… -digo burlonamente y ella me mira con odio.

-acaso no sabe ¿quién soy y con quien estoy casada?-dice con una pisca de orgullo.

-sí, se quién es y con quien estará divorciada. –me crudo de brazos y ella se queda con la boca abierta.-

-usted, es una zorra, -me dice- are que su patética firma se venga abajo.** Mi esposo es shaoran Li, y es el heredero de una gran empresa china y pronto esa empresa estará aquí en Japón, y are que se arrepienta de todo. –**yo solo me rio.

-baya la señora tiene lengua.-le doy una sonrisa falsa – veo que usted. No sabe quién soy. Pero sabe sus estúpidas amenazas no sirven para mí. Yo puedo hundir a las corporaciones Li. Si quiero, -ella me ve con sorpresa- así que cuide su lengua, y como se atrevió a amenazarme, yo le doy esta advertencia: usted, no debió amenazarme, porque a mí no me gustan las amenazas y solo por eso, puedo meterla a trabajos forzados, y calumnias-me levantó y me voy, dejándola pálida.

Después de eso me voy y me dirijo a la escuela de mis hijos ya que son las 3 de la tarde mientras llego a la escuela llamo al investigador de la firma, y le digo que me investiga a esa perra.

Estoy afuera de la escuela y mis niños me ben y vienen corriendo hacia mí, después de eso nos dirigimos al parque pingüino. Y no puedo evitar, sentirme nostálgica tantos recuerdos que he vivido ahí… siempre alago de shaoran. Las cartas que capturamos.

Camino detrás de mis hijos y recuerdo cuando la carta de "cambio" cambio a shaoran y a kero, fue divertido ver a shaoran con voz graciosa. Y a shaoran en mi cuarto en el cuerpo de kero.

Miro a lo columpio y me siento en uno de ellos mientras veo a mis hijos jugar en la caja de arena y después siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado. Volteo y es shaoran que me observa.

.no sé qué te dijo, Lilia pero en verdad, yo... lo siento…- dice sin quitar la mirada. Y empiezo a perderme en esos ojos ámbar que me enamoraron de niña, que me hicieron perder la razón de adolescente, pero que sobre todo me hirieron y me dejaron casi muerta. Le quito la mirada y la dirijo a mis hijos, recordando todo lo sufrido.

-no te preocupes, ya la advertí. Y u abogado me conoce, y sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer – digo indiferente. Mis hijos se acercan y primero está mi hija, ella se parece a mí, su cabello es castaño claro y le lleva a la cintura, la única diferencia son sus ojos son ámbares y los míos unas esmeraldas verdes. Después veo a mi hijo y él es igual a su padre solo con la diferencia de sus ojos los de mi hijo son esmeraldas verdes y los de shaoran son ámbares.

-mami, helado-dicen al mismo tiempo, asiéndome reír porque están tan sincronizados.

-claro peo primero como se dice-señalo a li

-nuenas tades, menor Li-dicen mis dos angelitos-sonrio al oírlo y er la cara de shaoran que no les entiende bien

-ellos dijeron:" buenas tardes, señor Li"-sonrio al verlo desconcertado

-buenas tardes niños ¿Cómo están?-dice el con una sonrisa

-señor li nos quiere acompañar a comprar un helado-digo, aunque no quiero verlo tengo que comportarme mis niños están presentes

-sí, señora Klein-me dice y noto cierto… am,,, ¿serán celos? No es mi imaginación

Estamos en la heladería y yo pido uno de fresa para mí, 2 de chocolate y uno de fresas con chocolate. Al terminarnos nuestros helados nos despedimos de shaoran y nos vamos a casa…

**p.v normal**

en la oscura noche una chica de cabellos castaños tirándole a rubios estaba caminando por la ciudad de Tokio por la noche eran las 10 de la noche cuando llego a su destino una suite, en la que se hospedaba un chico de ojos ámbar, con la carta sombra en su poder se transformó en una sombra y sin que nadie notara su presencia llego a su destino, hiso que su carta "oscuridad" impidiera que alguien prendiera la luz en aquel lugar, y su carta "trueno" junto con "lluvia" y "nube" trajeran a ese lugar al dueño temporal de esa lujosa habitación.

Mientras esto pasaba un chico de cabellos castaños achocolatados, con ojos ámbares conducía por las calles de Tokio y al sentir la tormenta decidió que era tiempo de volver a su departamento, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía como si esa tormenta fuera provocada por alguien y no fuera la "madre naturaleza" quien la provocara…. Al llegar a su habitación ni se tomó la molestia de prender las luces, estaba demasiado cansado. Se aflojo la corbata, se desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa, y se quitó el saco….

Al entrar a la habitación… se sintió invadido por una cálida aura, que rápidamente se transformo en una agreciva…..

**al dia siguiente en restaurante serca del parque pingüino **

-baya con esto, hundiré a esa perra-dice satisfecha viendo a su acompañante que le entregaba una serie de expedientes: clínicos y personales.

-que bueno que esto te sirva querida- sonríe un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. querida.

continuara...

bueno una disculpa por la demora de este cap pero tu ve un bloqueo

gracias a:

sofitkm: si yo tambien lo quiero matar no eres la unica. n_nU

kira.1202 : si todos pensamos eso (^~^)U

azucenas45: lo mismo digo. ¬¬ sakura lo ara sufrir? o lo perdonara? jeje (loca imaginación)

gracias por sus hermosos comentarios ~

att: roxelana Li


	8. Chapter 8

**_participás-ion _****_adicional de kuroshitsuji._**

_* "Lo que mas amo En Este Mundo y mas aya" la frace No Es mia es de Mikki-chan_

_mi cara: https:.. ././ www..facebook..com ./ a..by.. 9.6.19._

* * *

**_Momento de la ONU en solitario _**

**_capitulo 8 _**

**_Parte I _**

**_Sueño en Una Noche de verano _**

* * *

_ en la oscura noche una chica de cabellos castaños tirándole a rubios estaba caminando por la ciudad de Tokio por la noche eran las 10 de la noche cuando llego a su destino una suite, en la que se hospedaba un chico de ojos ámbar, con la carta sombra en su poder se transformó en una sombra y sin que nadie notara su presencia llego a su destino, hizo que su carta "oscuridad" impidiera que alguien prendiera la luz en aquel lugar, y su carta "trueno" junto con "lluvia" y "nube" trajeran a ese lugar al dueño temporal de esa lujosa habitación._

_Mientras esto pasaba un chico de cabellos castaños achocolatados, con ojos ámbares conducía por las calles de Tokio y al sentir la tormenta decidió que era tiempo de volver a su departamento, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía como si esa tormenta fuera provocada por alguien y no fuera la "madre naturaleza" quien la provocara…. Al llegar a su habitación ni se tomó la molestia de prender las luces, estaba demasiado cansado. Se aflojo la corbata, se desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa, y se quitó el saco…._

_Al entrar vio a sakura que estaba sentada en su cama dándole la espalda, trato de prender la luz pero sintió la magia de sakura, ella se veía normal. Su cabello era castaño claro y le llegaba a la mitad de la mitad de la espalda, pero traía una especie de capa y eso curia su atuendo así que no la veía muy bien. Ve como se levanta y de las uniones de la capa sale su mano dejando ver un pequeño brazo con una carta dorada, y de esta salió un pequeño fuego. Y eso le recordó el día que se quedaron atrapados en el ascensor, ella tenía miedo, así que el extendió un papel que era un sello de fuego, y con eso se iluminaron… _

_Pero esta vez era diferente. Él se asombró como es que podía mantener 2 de sus cartas poderosas sin siquiera usa su báculo. _

_-shaoran… si… ellos son… tus hijos…-dice pausadamente la castaña._

_-¿Cómo me los ocultaste, no más bien porque me los ocultaste durante estos 4 años? Dioses! Soy su padre! Tenía derecho….-estaba furioso y aun no asimilaba el hecho que era padre desde hace 4 años_

_-¡No! ¡Tú no tienes derecho sobre ellos, renunciaste a ellos el día que te casaste con la perra de Reed… no perdón de Li! Velos no te lo negare, puesto que se los prometí a "ellos" pero…. Escúchame bien Li Xiang Long, te queda prohibido decir que tú eres su padre, ellos creen que fye lo es y así seguirá siempre está claro… -un relámpago con todo su poder en la pobre tierra, la llovizna se vuele tormenta y las nubes se hacen más oscuras, y la pequeña llama en sima de la carta dorada, de vuelve más grande, dejando ver los ojos verdes, que estaban más oscuros, estaban casi tirándose al negro, y la carta oscuridad hace que la habitación se vuelva más oscura, él se adelantó un par de pasos y la quiso tocar pero ella retrocedió, el comprendió que no solo estaba con sus cartas oscuridad, y fuego, sino que nube, relámpago y es probable que lluvia también. Ella camino más y topo con el barandal de la terraza, y ella callo, el lanzo a correr para ver si la podía detener... pero, ella estaba volando con unas preciosas alas de ángel. _

_Shaoran sabía que no podía seguirle, puesto que ella iría a su casa, él había sentido los sellos de Eriol. Que impedían la magia, además que si intentaba entrar resultaría en fracaso, y solo asustaría a sus hijos… de ella a sus hijos de él… los niños, que eran de amos… _

_Así que opto por ir al único lugar que podía a esa hora, y era a la mansión Li, donde vivía su madre y sus hermanas temporalmente…_

_Mientras en una gran mansión en Tokio Japón, estilo victoriano una bella mujer de cabellera castaña lacia hasta la mitad de la espalda y de las puntas un poco ondulado, lloraba sin consuelo alguno en las piernas de una chica de tez pálida como la porcelana, color de ojos azules y cabellos negros, hasta la cintura y un poco ondulado… _

_-hay, tomoyo deseaba retroceder el tiempo, a cuando él se casó, y yo quede embarazada, y decirme a mí misma que no buscara shaoran ese día, o que no se acostara con el… o el día que me case, y decidimos volver a Japón, para decirme que insistiera más en no regresar…-shaoran Li es la persona que más odio pero también es la persona que más AMO es *esta vida… y más haya…decía una despechada niña de 20 años._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Casa Li (Japón)_

_Un chico de ojos ámbar, y cabellos rebeldes color castaño, entro a la gran mansión, claro no era tan grande como la de Hong Kong pero era ciertamente hermosa._

_4 hermanas a la ver a su pequeño hermano corrieron asía él, pero de inmediato 3 de las 4 se detuvieron en seco al ver el aura asesina que transmitía, la única que no se detuvo fue la más pequeña de las 4 que lo abrazo sin importarle que. Después de un rato se atrevieron a preguntar qué pasaba._

_¿Bien, a quien hay que enterrar?-dijo en tono burlón la menor de las li que por nombre llevaba Faren_

_-es sakura-es lo único que pronuncio, y Faren en ese preciso momento le llego un mensaje que decía "ya lo sabe" a lo cual decidió callar y escuchar._

_-¿no es la maestra de cartas?- pregunto Fuiete _

_-así es la que enamoro al ególatra corazón de nuestro hermanito- dijo Shiefa, _

_ -y ¿qué pasa con ella hermanito? - dijo la mayor de las li Feimei._

_-yo... soy... Papá… y ella... es...la mamá… y… ellos... creer que otro es su padre…-balbuceaba shaoran._

_-deja ver si te entiendo dijo la mayor de las Li – ella tiene hijos y tú eres el padre… y ellos piensan que otro es su padre- pregunto incrédula, a lo cual solo su hermano menor asintió con la cabeza._

_-pero ¿cómo se atreve a ocultar a nuestro hermano la existencia de sus hijo?- decía Shiefa _

_-y para colmo decir a otro que es el padre…-decía indignada Feimei _

_-no dejaremos que se quede con ese niño… hermano tienes que reclamarlo. Él es un Li- dijo la mayor._

_-sí, ella no… se quedara con mis hijos, ella pagara caro, ella sabrá quien es Li shaoran – dijo con decisión el castaño._

_-¡basta!-grito fuuite – acaso ¿se han vuelto locos los 4? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles y no pensar en ella o en los niños?-la miraron sorprendida 4 pares de ojos amares _

_-¿Qué, hermana ella engaño a nuestro hermano y todavía la defiendes? –dice alarmada Feimei_

_-si, la defendió porque a diferencia de ti Feimei, shiefa, Faren, inclusive yo…es más madre, de lo que podemos imaginar… ella quedo embarazada a los 16, ¿saben lo que es eso? Claro que no-dijo con afirmación- significa:** Una niña cuidando a niños**… eso es lo que significa. Mientras tú o yo a su edad, soñábamos con llegar al altar de blanco, e ir de fiesta en fiesta, ella se queda en casa para cuidar a sus hijos, mientras ¿que pasaba con nuestro hermano? Este se divertía, él realmente no maduro, ni tomo la opción correcta casándose con Reed y bien lo saben todos- mirando a todos los que estaban en aquella habitación- mientras ustedes, jugaban, iban a fiestas, ella tuvo que esforzarse el triple, consiguiendo terminar una carrera antes de dar a luz. ¿Tienen una idea de lo que eso significa? Mientras nosotras encargamos a nuestros hijos con niñeras… ella los cría propiamente, se mata trabajando horas, pero aun así ella ve por sus hijos, todos los días los lleva a la escuela, va a las reuniones de padre de familia, juega con ellos, aun sin importarle que su cuerpo se deteriore más rápido. Y aun así encuentra tiempo para ella, su magia, y sus guardianes, mientras todos nosotros, dejamos a otros nuestro trabajo de criar. Y aun así, ella consiguió a un chico maravilloso, que la adoro y adoro a sus hijos, y los crio como propios, ¿dime shaoran, tiñes la idea de cómo la dejaste hace 4 años, cuando te casaste con Reed? Verdad que no lo sabes- esa era más una afirmación más que una pregunta- ella estuvo a punto de morir. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para luchar, por ella y por la vida de ellos, pero aun así ella siempre sonreía-recordó la sonrisa de sakura en ese tiempo algo falsa alegre, y feliz, pero ´por detrás estaba llena de dolor- pero aun así fye la levanto y no dejo que muriera, y por eso le agradezco, y bendigo su matrimonio con él… _

_-pero que dices fuuite, ¿tu sabias todo desde el principio?-dice shaoran, que asimilaba las palaras de su hermana. _

_-así es. Y me alegra haber guardado ese secreto, saben no pienso discutir con ustedes, me voy –dice muy enojada_

_-yo... fuuite…. Yo…-no sabía que decir shaoran _

_-no… escúchame bien hermano,** te prohíbo que toques a esos niños o que intentes algo para separarlos de sakura, y si hacen algo para separarlos me ganaran como enemiga, y si eso pasa… solo tengan en cuenta que no saben lo que soy capaz de hacer para deshacerme de mis enemigos… y shaoran, no te acerques a esos niños hasta que no hables con sakura… me entendiste… **_

_ Sin esperar respuesta ella se fue a la casa de sakura._

**Shaoran **

Después de ese día que hable con sakura en mi departamento, y de esa discusión con fuuite, me entere que mi madre había partido a Europa, al regresar 2 días después hable con ella, y ella no se sorprendió cuando le dije que sakura era mamá de mis hijos, al contrario… parecía aliviada, claro que después de unos minutos ella confeso que los únicos de la familia que sabían del embarazo de sakura, eran ella papá y fuuite, claro que me lleve el coraje de mi vida porque durante 4 años, me ocultaron de su existencia…

En fin no he podido acercarme a sakura, ella en la oficina me evita, claro que en las juntas que ha habido para convencerlos de que se unan a li pues ella no ha estado presente, ha dejado a cargo a su hermano, teito, aunque no sé porque ella les dice hermanos a esos dos… en fin no me importa, y pues ella es mi abogada y solo me envía correos con las novedades de mi caso. En simple palaras ELLA **NO **QUIERE VERME.

Tengo una oportunidad para hablar con ella, y es que como padrinos de la boda de euphie y su prometido, pues nos han invitado aun despedida de solteros en unas aguas termales, y cerca de ahí será la boda.

En estos momentos estoy en el avión privado de uso exclusivo de la familia real, y es demasiado grande, es prácticamente un eli-carge cada uno tiene su propia habitación,

Yo por supuesto voy solo, Eriol y tomoyo van en una habitación juntos, alado de mí, en la habitación de enfrente esta mi hermana, y pues no sé dónde están los demás, creo que tardaremos un día en llagar al destino. Estoy demasiado estresado, y siento que este viaje será algo que no olvidare. Estoy frente de mi ventana admirando el paisaje y decido que es suficiente y me acuesto a dormir….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura…

4 días antes

-bien ya tengo las pruebas para hundir a esa perra.-sonrío con satisfacción a mi acompañante, un señor de ojos cafés, y cabellos azules.

- su alteza, me agrada haberle sido de utilidad. –me dice el señor de ojos cafés.- . ¿Dígame su alteza, como piensa usar la información de esta chica?

-gracias conde…vincent phantomhiver. Es sencillo, le meteré una demanda por difamación, y el jurado tendrá que creerme más cuando vea estos expedientes…-dije con rabia - pero dime como está tu familia…-camia mi tono de voz a uno más familiar.

-bien el pequeño ciel está cada vez más grande, y mi esposa está cada vez más encantada con nuestro hijo… -dice orgulloso de su único hijo- y ¿cómo están sus hijos princesa sakura Ki Britania?- sonrió, muy pocas personas saben cuál es mi nombre y lo que en verdad soy, y este es el sirviente más fiel a la corona británica y de Inglaterra, este señor enfrente de mi es conocido como "el perro guardián de la reina".

-estancada ves mas grandes. Y son cada dia mas intranquilos- digo sinceramente, pues te hombre enfrente mío, tiene mi confianza entera, el es el conde vincent phantomhiver, se casó a los 20 años con lady Rachel, en seguida tuvieron un hijo de nombre Ciel el en estos momentos no ha de ser un niño no mas de 10 años,

-bueno princesa tengo un vuelo que tomar, mi hijo ha vuelto a enfermar asi que quiero estar a su lado- dice el conde,

-claro de le mis saludos a su esposa, y espero que su hijo se mejore…- el asiente esa mi mano

-sakura, el apareció y lo sabe ¿verdad?-dice levantándose y yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza y él me dirige una sonrisa cálida…

Es cierto… él y ella, siempre me han apoyado y sé que si algo pasara ellos estarían ahí para mi así como yo para ellos…

Tengo entendido que su único hijo y es muy enfermizo, lo he visto un par de veces porque su madre y yo nos conocimos en una de esas fiestas elegantes de caridad, y desde ahí nos hemos frecuentado, he visto al pequeño niño, es muy lindo, físicamente se parece a su papa él tiene el color azul oscuro en su cabello al igual que su padre, y sus ojos son iguales a los de su madre, él es como mi hijo Hien, mi hijo tiene la apariencia de su padre, su color de cabello pero tiene el color de mis ojos

**Tiempo actual **

Después de eso, mis clientes ajaron y eso fue la gota que derramo mi baso de paciencia, le he metido una demanda por difamación asía mí y mi firma de abogados, así que la dejare en la calle, y hasta que la vea pedir perdón de rodillas y humillada me calmare, ella asido siempre la piedra en mis zapato. Bueno ahora me encuentro en el avión de la familia directo a nuestro reino para unas "vacaciones", claro que después de esto al día siguiente mi hermano se casa con ella, la verdad espero tener sobrinos pronto. Lo único malo de esto es que "él" está aquí durante 4 días lo he estado evitando, solo llamo para informarle de como a su divorcio y en la sala de juntas, pues e cedido mis decisiones a Teito.

Y bueno he estado tranquila durante este viaje, y es que este avión o más bien eli-carque es un laberinto sin que use mi carta. Y eso ya es mucho decir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tomoyo p.v_

Después de ese día sakura lloro hasta dormir, y justamente esa mañana llamo una persona a su celular ella contesto y como si nada hiso hubiera pasado, aunque para mi ella siempre ha sido un libro abierto, y fue a ver a esa persona pero yo sé que ella estaba sufriendo. Al llegar a la casa fue como si todos sus males hubieran desaparecido como si ver a esa persona la calmara…

Después de eso estos 4 días han estado tranquilos, sin contratiempos, ni novedades, ahora, tengo que concentrarme e ir... ha ese lugar… aunque ya pasaron 4 años aún recuerdo las palabras de sakura en el sueño "nada fue casualidad… no puedo creer que haya olvidado, que el seria mi ruina y mi salación, porque en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, ni él hubiera… solo existe lo inevitable"… hace 4 años ella no regresa…

4 años antes…

-_tu entraras... te confió a mi ama… ella está en un lugar al cual ni la carta sueño puede llegar solo tu…_ - esas habían sido as palaras de la carta "esperanza" me había dado… hace poco más de 4 años…

-_sakura… ¿dónde estás?…_- dije no sé cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, y el panorama no había cambiado nada, hasta que por fin vi algo un cerezo en medio de la nada cuando me hacer que más a él, en se encontraba sakura levitando, ella estaba dormida y los pequeños pétalos del cerezo le hicieran un tipo de estado cuando la llame los pétalos ya habían acabado su labor de darle aquel lindo vestido sin mangas solo unos pequeños tirantes tenia era muy simple pero hermoso… en la altura del pecho tenía una figura era una gema al centro y alrededor de esta pequeñas gemitas asiendo un tipo de flor… este adorno esta dorado sobre uno en forma de U a la altura del final de las costillas tenía un laso de oro y este desplegaba dos hilos de oro que tenían unos bordes saliendo de este… y después de ese listón alrededor de la terminación de sus costillas tenía un amplio faldón en era como aro las modistas llaman a ese tipo de atuendo "cola de pato" y es que de enfrente solo cubría sus muslos faltaban centímetros para que llegara a sus rodillas y de atrás cubría todas sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo era la terminación… como accesorio tenía una pequeña gargantilla delgada color dorada y toda tenia las mismas bolitas que tenían los listones que salían del vestido… y de la espalda salía dos pedazos de tela…. Ciertamente un color precioso, tenía aquel vestido, un rosa pálido que favorecía su piel, ella estaba descalza.

_-p—princesa t-tomoyo…_-fue lo único que dijo cuando abrió los ojos

-_sakura… yo…-_ella no dijo nada y solo sonrió dulcemente y movió la cabeza en forma de decir "no"

-_te he confundido, perdona tomoyo… -_dice y a mí se me parte el corazón vela así…

_-sakura, ¿qué es este lugar… y porque estas vestida así…? _–estaba preocupada y ella me extiende la mano y amas estamos en sima del árbol sentadas…en las ramas, ella me mira.

- _no te preocupes estamos bien, tomoyo… veras… este mundo es el mundo de los sueños, y en este se conectan las dimensiones. veras las dimensiones o mundos, están ligados al nuestro, es algo complicado de explicar. Pero en otros mundos tú, mis hermanos, kero, Yue y yo existimos, tal vez nos conocemos, tal vez no, pero, nuestros destinos siempre están conectados, la verdad no sé cómo explicar…-_ ella me mira, y yo le doy una mirada.

_-Veras en un mundo donde solo hay cosas sencillas una ciudad con su palacio, y unas runas, todo rodeado por las arenas, ahí yo tengo una existencia, igual a mí, ella tiene a sus padres la sacerdotisa y el rey, así como a su hermano, y uno de los competidores para hacerse sacerdotes, esa "sakura" o yo somos la misma, amas compartimos la misma alma, en ese lugar, ella vive… pero al igual que yo tenemos un inmenso poder, y un mago lo quiere, para algo cruel y terrible_… -ella se encoje y se arazá a si misma…

_-sakura… yo…para que quiere ese poder… _-digo aunque no sé porque las palaras salieron de mi oca sin poder evitarlo…

_-él quiere revivir a alguien… él quiere superar al mejor mago de todos los tiempos… él quiere hacerse de ese poder…_-dice con melancolía…

-_pero, eso es imposible… la madre de Li... me dijo que no importa la magia que se utilice nadie puede revivir a los muertos… -_digo aunque mencionar a lo la hace, sonreír, aunque no entiendo porque ella tiene una mirada, como si escondiera un hermoso secreto.

-_hay una forma... pero es muy difícil, más que eso es complicado, por eso se dice eso, para que nadie la intente, además que ese poder solo seda en determinados casos… pero son 3 condiciones las que se tiene que reunir_… -me dice haciendo una pausa para que yo digiera lo que ella dijo.

-_¿cuáles son?_- pregunto, puesto que quiero saber mas de esto.

_-uno: tiene que tener un cuerpo grabado con diferentes dimensiones… dos: un alma guardada por el tiempo y tres: un poder custodiado y guardado por años… pero al hacer esto es peligroso, además que no siempre sale como quieres… veras el encontró la forma de hacer esto a través de "ella" clonando su cuerpo y su alma… forzando al clon recorrer dimensiones… comparado mis problemas con los de ella los míos no son nada…-_me dijo ella parecía estar triste y yo también que destino tan más cruel le espera, o esperaba, a aquella sakura…_-hace ya algunos años ayude al clon, y solo falta poco para que… el sueño… termine…-_con esas palabras ella lloraba, y yo también

_Sakura… regresa a casa_-dije abrazándola

_No… puedo volver a casa…soy una vergüenza_-sus palabras me partieron el corazón… sabía que ella no aria cosas, solo por hacerlas. Fue entonces que la vi levitar lejos de mí y su hermoso cabello empezó a crecer hasta llegar a sus rodillas y teñirse levemente rojo, y de su espalda salir unas hermosas alas de cristal que lentamente se teñían de negro, y sus ojos se empezaban a oscurecer…

-_sakura, yo y todos te queremos devuelta no importa lo que hayas echo… nosotros siempre te apoyaremos incondicionalmente, jamás te juzgaremos, siempre te respetaremos, y jamás estarás sola…. Sakura vuelve… por favor… _ - no negare que en ese entonces me sentía desesperada. No sabía cómo apoyar a mí amiga y prima, pero en mi cabeza resonó mi propia vos…

**-¿piensas rendirte?-**

_- no claro que no pero como la ayudo…_-

-**en estos momentos ella está sucumbiendo ante su propia oscuridad, sus inseguridades, su propio poder, y solo tú sabes como sacarla de ahí…**

_-No, no puedo ayudarla…-_dije perdiendo las esperanzas, viéndola como se corrompía…

-**si puedes, todos confían en ti, las cartas, sus hermanos, sus padres, sus guardianes… incluso "ellos"**

Con esas palaras me lanza hacia sakura y la abrase tan fuerte... y le dije lo que siempre ella me decía, y siempre dijo: **_"no te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estar ¡BIEN!_**

Ella se calmó y regreso hacer la misma sakura que conocí, y que tanto quería, y sin previo aviso… ella me dijo que regresáramos a casa… y eso hicimos. Cuando nos enteramos de su embarazo. Entendí lo que esa vos mía en mí cabeza me dijo: "_incluso ellos_". Desde entonces la cuido como si fuera un tesoro… a ella y a ellos mis queridos sobrinos… porque sakura, tsubasa, Hien Eriol y mi hijo que está por nacer… son lo que más me importa…

**Tiempo actual**

Con esos pensamientos quedo dormida, para encontrarme en un sueño con "él"

** P.v. Normal**

E_n una linda mansión… en unos jardines demasiados amplios. Con un lago artificial. Perteneciente al clan más poderoso de toda china. En medio de dos cerezos se encuentra una chica de cabellos negros con toques morados, y ojos violeta._

_En los amplios pasillos de aquella mansión se encontraba un chico de ojos ámbar, y unos cabellos rebeldes color castaño. El caminaba sin rumbo, no sabía que hacia ahí ni donde debía ir. Solo caminaba... se dejó llevar por sus propios pies, y fue cuando se encontró con aquella chica que le daba la espada. _

_Al mirarla tenía una especie de quimono morado, con blanco, su cabello la mitad estaba suelto y caía por toda su espalda y la otra mitad estaba recogido en una especie de moño y con un extraño prendedor con un símbolo en la cabeza y del cual caía unos hilos dorados que parecían cadenitas que se unían en una especie de flor, el quimono tenía unas lunas menguantes gravadas y en su pecho tenía un pequeño espejo, sin duda se veía linda ella, parecía que no lo sentía hasta que ella se percato que el estaba ahí y le sonrió y le indico que se pusiera a su lado, el solo avanzo, porque sus pies así lo quisieron y se detuvieron enfrente de la joven a lo cual el sin entender porque se sentó y ella también se sentó a su lado ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio viendo el lago. Él sabía que ella era tomoyo Daidouji la amiga de sakura y de él también._

_-sabes, yo sé que tu sabes que sakura tiene 2 hijos tuyos y que no te dijo de su existencia, pero sabes hay una razón y esa razón soy yo- dijo la amatista, con una sonrisa a lo cual el voltio a verla y se quedó mudo de la impresión de esa confesión, él no sabía que decir y ella solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa. – veras, ¿tu sabes porque no conoces a mi padre… porque nunca estaba en casa cuando ibas con sakura a esta? ¿Por qué no soy unida a él? –ella sonrió pues vio la cara de meditación del chico de ojos ámbar a su lado.- veras mi madre y la madre de sakura eran primas en primer grado por parte de sus madres, mi madre creció bajo el seno Daidouji y la madre de sakura bajo el seno y la protección de los amamiya. Cuando la mamá de sakura se casó con su papá, mi madre entro en una depresión, porque le habían quitado a su mejor amiga y a su persona más especial… así que sin darse cuenta ella se dejó envolver por un hombre rico que estaba caso, y ya tenía un hijo. Mi madre sin saberlo se entregó a él y como resultado nací yo, la familia Daidouji y esa familia acordaron, en ponerme el apellido Daidouji, para no manchar el buen nombre de él, a cambio de esto, para guardar el secreto, el debía dar ciertas acciones para mí, o saldría a la luz el escándalo del año, y él pensó primero en él, así que accedió a este "trato". Cuando estaba más pequeña lo visita todas las vacaciones, o los fines de semana, pero su esposa siempre me hacía menos, el hijo legítimo de mi padre es 7 años mayor que yo así que no lo veía cuando yo iba a verle, porque lo enviaba a campamentos, o cosas que lo mantuvieran lejos de la casa así que no lo conocí hasta que tenía 7 años, y fue cuando me di cuenta, que la señora no me quería en esa casa, a pesar de ser una hija ilegitima de un matrimonio, mi padre me adoro, me compraba todo y cuando iba pasaba todo el tiempo conmigo y eso asía enfurecer a su mujer, un día ella me dijo que era una bastarda, que no merecía nada, y con esas palaras yo me fui distanciando de mi padre, cuando conocí a mi hermano, me aleje de él. Y decidí, inventarme cualquier pretexto para no ir con mi padre, cuando cumplí 12, me entere por boca de las criadas, porque del comportamiento de la señora de la casa, y es que ella, tuvo problemas para embarazarse de su hijo, y cuando puedo le tuvieron que quitar la matriz, y eso le impidió tener más hijos, y ella siempre quiso una hija, y al enterarse que la amante de su esposo le haya dado lo que ellos querían una niña, ella no lo soporto mucho, así que se desquitaba conmigo por haber quedado estéril – concluyo tomoyo a lo cual shaoran se sentía aturdido. Pero no entendía que tenía que ver esa historia con el hecho que le había negado la existencia de sus hijos. _

_-veras cuando nos enteramos del embarazo de sakura, yo inmediatamente supuse que eras tú, ella dijo que antes que nada hablaría con el padre de su bebe antes que decirnos el nombre, así que todos accedimos, el día que te casaste con Lilia nosotras fuimos a buscarte pero no aparecías y nos enteramos que ese día era probable que te casaras con ella, puesto que se corrió un rumor que ella estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, ella dijo que no quería ir, pero yo la arreste hasta donde tu estas, y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que si te casaste con ella. Y también nos confirmó cuando ella lepidio a sakura que fuera la madrina, sakura esa noche dejo todo y no lloro ella simplemente no comía ni se veía feliz así que en medidas desesperadas la llevamos lejos de Japón como dijimos, ahí sakura siguió deprimida pero salía más al sol, y comía un poquito más, fue entonces que conocimos a fye el no dejo que se deprimiera, siempre inventaba cosas, y le obligaba a comer cosas, cuando se enteró de su embarazo, no se alejó de ella es más la motivo a seguir adelante, cuando tus padres llegaron, ni nosotros sabíamos quien era el padre, aunque yo me daba una idea al igual que Eriol y toya, suzaku y teito no sabían de su relación así que no había problemas con eso, aunque si juraron que si veían al padre lo matarían aunque ella le juro que nunca le dijo nada y que no revelaría nada, cuando nacieron , tus padres se dieron cuenta del impresionante parecido contigo, aunque no dijeron nada, porque cuando vieron a los niños están dormidos, así que cuando se despertaron… confirmaron sus sospechas puesto que la niña tiene ojos ámbar, y pues ahora de más grande, Hien se parece a ti. _

_Tu madre halo con ella asolas y creo que a ella con las pruebas irrefutables que eran tus hijos, decidió no decir nada puesto que sabía que le esperaba a sakura y a sus hijos, y es que no importa que tiempo estemos, los tratos a los hijos bastardos… siempre serán humillantes, además de que los preparativos para la boda de sakura ya estaban listos, así que cancelarlos no era una opción, tanto Hien Li y fuuite estuvieron de acuerdo para no decir nada, puesto que sakura seria marginada, y sus hijos también, además que esperabas shaoran, te habías casado, con hijo sin hijo de Lilia estas casado, y eso asía a sakura tu amante y por lo tanto no importaba que sakura te dio a tu primogénitos tanto hombre como mujer… ellos serían marginados el simple hecho de ser hijos fuera del matrimonio- ahí shaoran comprendió las acciones de su hermana, de su padre y su madre, él no tenía derecho a recriminar nada el mismo había orillado a que sakura actuara de aquella forma… él se casó por mero impulso, por no querer resonar a su familia pero siempre la deshonro casándose con alguien como Lilia Reed. _

_-shaoran perdóname por alejarte de tus hijos, pero no quería que sufrieran lo mismo que yo, las humillaciones, los insultos…- decía la chica ojos violeta. _

_- no perdóname tu a mí por no entender, tienes razón ellos sufrirían mucho si sakura hubiera dicho algo, pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿dónde estamos, y porque estamos aquí?- dijo el joven de ojos ámbar_

_- ah es eso pues estamos en un sueño, y pues esta es tu casa, quise que fuera aquí para que te sintieras más tranquilo,-dice la prima de sakura. _

_-bien entonces… espera un momento… ¿¡tienes poderes mágicos!? Es que cuando éramos niños no los note y tampoco lo note ahora - dice shaoran viendo como ella se burlaba de él. _

_-veras hace no mucho descubrí mis poderes, son de videncia de sueños, y protección así que no se muestran con facilidad. _

_De repente todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro, y fue cuando amos despertaron, en la cabeza de shaoran resonaban las palabras de tomoyo, y decidió a acercarse a sakura para que le dijera los motivos, por los cuales ella decidió lo que decidió… aunque ya sabía parte de la historia él quería más detalles, así que decidió que cuando salieran de aquel lugar iría a buscar a sakura. _

_Unas horas más tarde todos llegaron a tierra firme, y los recibieron con lujos y detalles por ser invitados y parte de la familia real. _

_Las actividades habían sido relajantes y muy divertidas, los niños se encontraban jugando en el gran salón y los adultos se encontraban caminando en grupo visitando los alrededores de aquellos lugares, ya que esa enorme residencia era una especie de aguas termales que solo se le da a los nobles asique todo era de primer lujo, shaoran trataba de acercarse a sakura pero esta solo le contestaba con monosílabos. _

_Las chicas traían vestidos de los más lindos._

_Sakura llevaba uno en corte griego, es decir que solo cubría uno de sus hombros, al llegar al faldón dejaba caer limpiamente hasta llegar al suelo. Este era un vestido sencillo, pero dejaba ver sus curvas, y parecía haberse hecho especial mente para ella, un tono rosa muy ligero era el color de este, que iba a jugo con sus labios rosas, que sin más tentaban a shaoran a acercarse y robarle un beso y es que desde la fiesta no había vuelto a besar esos labios que hoy lo tentaban. _

_Tomoyo llevaba uno de tirantes con un pequeño escote en forma de u pero la diferencia es que este era de maternidad así que la hacía ver radiante el color era lila que hacia juego con sus ojos y esto hacia a Eriol enloquecer, quería robársela pero tenía que esperar. _

_Euphie uno con escote v que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era también lila con unos toques rosas, y eso a suzaku le lacinia no era consiente, pero ya no quería esperar a la luna de miel _

_Fuuite lleva uno que tenía un escote en m y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, color beis, algo que sin duda resaltaba un poco sus ojos amares. _

_Yuki llevaba uno que tenía cuello de tortuga, y este le llegaba hasta las rodillas, todos estaban bien y caminaban a la par. El color era totalmente blanco. _

_Los hombre llevan el mismo atuendo una especie de kimono, todos lucían bien sus trajes del mismo color blanco con café. Era verdaderamente cómodo. _

_Todos estaban siendo guiados por la guía del lugar que les explicaba todo cuando re repente sakura se paró y todos lo notaron, puesto que los tres hermanos están a pendiente de ella, cuando todos vieron sakura echó a correr sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, su cabello estaba débilmente agarrado por un lazo, y con la fuerza del trote, se soltó, dejando caer este le llegaba hasta la cintura, y con ese vertido la hacía parecer una diosa._

_Ella salto y cuando se dieron cuenta, ella sonrió como cuando era niña, una sonrisa llena de amor, llena de cariño, de sinceridad, alegría, como solo se las dada a sus hijos, la persona que la recibió le sonreía y por acto seguido el serró los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa. _

_ Continuara… _

_gracias por leer y a los que no comentan tambien n_n_

**sofitkm .: si tambien habeses Creo Que No Se La Merece**

**azucenas 45: esa es buena idea **

**lavedoki: lo Importante es Que Te diviertas y de Como: Todas nosotras trates de matar un shaoran (= - =) (= - =)**

** Gracias A Todos **

**att: Roxelana li **


	9. Chapter 9

los personajes son de las chicas del clam, pero la historia es mía

**este capitulo tiene escenas del manga de tsubasa RC **

**gracias por leer**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**capitulo 9 **_

**_un sueño en una noche de verano _**

**_parte 2_**

En una oscura habitación se encontraba una chica de ojos lilas y cabellos rubios, que estaba cansada y por ultimo estaba enfadada, esa loca perra de la castaña la había demandado, a ella, la esposa de shaoran Li, no sabía con quien se metía, su abogado le había dicho que era mejor que le pidiera disculpas o iba a terminal mal parada, y por alguna razón su abogado de "pacotilla" le tenía miedo a esa mosca muerta. Que para rematar shaoran Li la había rechazado.

-vaya con la niña ya ha regresado ahora si podemos hablar de negocios- dice una mujer de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color todo chino (o rizado).

-¿q-quien eres tú?-pregunta asustada la rubia puesto que no esperaba que alguien se metiera a su departamento y de repente todo se puso negro totalmente lo único que veía era a la chica que se había metido a su departamento.

-no te preocupes no pienso hacerte daño solo vine porque mi amo quiere proponerte un trato.-dice en son de paz.

- ¿qué quiere tu amo con migo…?-dice curiosa

-veras mi amo te da las gracias por alejar a Kinomoto del lado de Li, pero gracias a tu incompetencia li y Kinomoto se han encontrado de nuevo y esta bes es más peligroso que estén juntos porque arruinarían los planes de mi amo. El reconoce tu talento al hacer eso, no muchas chicas tienen la suerte que tú tuviste. –dice la peli-negro

-y que quieres que a…. espere un momento ¿Cómo que mi marido se encontró con Kinomoto? Eso es imposible – dice una sorprendida chica rubia

-¿que acaso no sabes que Kinomoto es Klein? Bueno para tu información la señora Klein sakura es sakura Kinomoto. Y ahora TÚ marido, bueno ex –marido la ha encontrado- dice con odio la pelinegra.

- pero eso no es posible ¿cómo, la encontró y porque no tiene los mismos apellidos de hace 4 años?-dice dudosa Lilia

-Me temo que si lo es, ellos comparten más que un duelo de cartas… más que un amor de niños, y un amor de adolecente…- dice con todo el veneno que se puede.

-¿a qué te refieres? No te estoy entendiendo-dice dudosa

-¿A que no lo sabes sakura a los 16 años tubo a los primogénitos de shaoran Li? –sonríe al ver como Lilia se pone mortalmente pálida y señala una especie de vena y ahí esta sakura de 16 años- miera bien.

-¿Pero qué quieren que haga? –dice al ver tal escena de sakura en los brazos de shaoran teniendo un encuentro pasional.

-Matarla….-dice con satisfacción- así de simple

-No puedo matarla, no quiero ir a la cárcel. –dice egoísta

-Mi amo te propone un trato: nadie sabrá que fuiste tú si la matas, además que te dará lo que siempre has querido, le darás a shaoran los hijos que quiera ¿Que dices...?

-Yo...no… se… no, no lo are…

-segura mira bien – y Lilia ve a sakura de 16 años, con un abultado vientre. De 9 meses.-mírala ella cargando en su vientre a los hijos de **TÚ ESPOSO**…- Lilia observa unos meses después cuando ella tiene en brazos a dos niños- y no solo tuvo el descaro de tener uno sino que **TUVO dos**, dos niños, una niña y un niño…-después observa dos niños uno la réplica de shaoran solo que con ojos verdes, y una niña que si bien sería una sakura pequeña solo que con ojos ámbar

- míralos bien así se vería tus hijos… y de tu marido- se pone atrás de ella y Lilia pone sus manos enfrente de ella con los dedos serrados haciendo un puño.-míralos ahora se burlan de ti… ve una escena muy tierna del tiempo actual. Un beso muy apasionado. Lleno de amor y de necesidad.- míralos aun no te divorcias y ya te engaña con ella, pero míralos bien, él nunca te ha besado con esa necesidad, esa pación…-sonríe al ver cómo se va formando una daga en las manos de la rubia…-mira cómo la ve, lave como si fuera un tesoro, mira los ojos de tu marido en ellos se be que solo se refleja ella, como si ella solo existiera para que él sea feliz.-la mirada de Lilia Li se llenaba de odio, dolor, coraje, resentimiento, sentimientos negativos. . Mátala con esa daga y mi amo te dará lo que más ansias. Que tu marido solo te miré a ti, hijos para que se te fueron arrebatados… solo tienes que matarla….

-ella está muerta- es lo único que dijo Lilia antes de volver a su cuarto y ver la última escena de un futuro que ella no quería, ella lejos de shaoran y el en brazos de sakura… -ella no me ganara nunca- dijo y cuando se volvió al cuarto ella guardo la daga y dijo en voz alta.- la matare y shaoran solo me vera a mí y tendremos hijos- dijo con crueldad pura y maldad sus ojos tenían algo extraño estaban como idos… en trance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En alguna otra parte lejos de Japón**

_Todos estaban siendo guiados por la guía del lugar que les explicaba todo cuando de repente sakura se paró y todos lo notaron, puesto que los tres hermanos estaban al pendiente de esta, pero lo que nadie contaba era que ella se lanzara a correr sin que nadie la detuviera y que al mismo tiempo al llegar al lugar al que quería llegar se lanzara y ella sonriera como una niña pequeña, como solo ella sonreía a sus hijos, como solo ella sonreía cuando tenía 9 años… una sonrisa llena de felicidad, que por instinto asía que serrara los ojos, todos creyeron que se iba a caer pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ser recibida por un chico de cabellos negros, que sin duda era muy parecido a Eriol. Todos vieron como ella se abrazaba a ese chico como si la vida se le fuera en ello… _

_-mí, querido Kimihiro…-dijo la castaña cuando se separó lentamente de él, y vieron todos los que estaban cercas a un chico de tés pálida como la porcelana, cabellos negros como la noche y un extraño color de ojos, uno era azul… y el otro era ámbar…_

_-princesa ya es hora… Yuko-san me ha mandado a decirle que la vería cerca del cerezo aunque no sé qué significa…-dice dudoso al ver a sakura su semblante serio, se relajó y se llenó de ternura_

_-sí, si lo sé por desgracia-sakura se entristeció y volvió a sonreír y fue cuando vio los ojos del joven- Kimihiro…. Tu ojo…-dijo al poner su mano en su mejilla_

_-no te preocupes o hice por una buena causa… para evitar…-sus palabras se quedaron al sentir un beso de sakura… Kimihiro era más grande que sakura por una cabeza sí que ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas puestos que los zapatos que usaba eran de piso, para poder alcanzar los ojos del joven y besar el ojo color ámbar…_

_-pase lo que pase…. ¡todo estará bien!- dijo la castaña volteándose y regresar con sus compañeros…triste por el chico que la ayudó. Al estar de nuevo con su grupo miro a Eriol y este asintió después tomo aun aturdido shaoran de la mano y lo llevo lejos de ahí… _

_Shaoran solo se dejó guiar por la débil y pálida mano de sakura cuando estuvieron asolas cerca de un cerezo ella simplemente saco una carta y se abrió un portal. Estos entraron en él, shaoran solo se limitó a ser guiado por la castaña pues en su mente venían las escenas de ella poniéndose de puntitas y besando a ese extraño. _

_Cuando sintió que se detuvo no supo cuánto tiempo había quedado en transe y vio a sakura que estaba lloran y vio aun mujer de cabellos negros largos con un kimono y unas alas de mariposa que era en cinto del kimono… _

_Entonces shaoran se vio a sí mismo y la señora de cabello negro dijo algo que él no entendió _

_(N/a: __esta escena original y modificada de la manga de tsubasa RC__)_

**_"Clow fue quien se la dio"_**

_El no entendió esas palabras y vio a sakura… y ella solo sonrió y le tapó la boca y señalo hacia la mujer de cabello negro. _

_Enfrente de ella se estaba formando algo… era él... mismo pero tenía otras ropas… _

**_-esto es….-_**_dijo el syaoran que se acababa de formar._

**_-esto es un sueño_**_- dijo la pelinegra_

**_-yo…yo… fui…-_**_trata de decir syaoran_

**_-ciertamente fuiste atacado por fei Wong… y destruido.-_**

**_-pero entonces… ¿porque?...-_**

**_-porque eres un ser creado. No puedes "morir" solo "desaparecer"… al igual que ella…-_**

**_-sakura –_**_ ambos chicos ámbar vieron aúna chica que la estaban creando pétalos… de cerezos…_

_Shaoran estaba impactado de verse así mismo y a otra sakura, el por ser mago sabía que existían otros mundos, y que existían esencias de él en todas dimensiones pero nunca imagino verlo._

**_-y es por eso que… antes de que desaparecieras por completo... tomé sus cuerpos y los traje aquí… en tu caso junto con el corazón que vive dentro de tu cuerpo.. Y en el caso de la princesa sakura… tanto su alma como sus recuerdos que se habían convertido en pétalos… y el cuerpo del que fei Wong los copio originalmente, aunque parece… que el creyó que se había destruido debido a la clonación.-_**explica Yuko

**_-¿porque nos has traído aquí…?-_**pregunta syaoran confundido por verse "vivo" y también ver viva a sakura

**_-para elegir-_**

**_-¿quieres que elija?¨-_**

**_-lo que está por venir- _**_fue entonces cuando aquella sakura termino de "hacerse" y despertó, aquel shaoran corrió a ella, pero cuando noto que ella lo vio enseguida separo en seco y apretó el puño ambos chicos se quedaron viendo, incapaces de dar el primer paso._

**_-ustedes dos son seres creados, por ello no están muertos, sin embargo, es por esa razón que pueden nacer una vez más… les daré una vida más a los dos.-_**_interrumpe la chica pelinegra. Desorientando a ambos shaoran y aúna sakura, pero la otra sakura se puso triste y bajo la mirada a lo cual el shaoran alado de ella lo noto y la vio, ella se percató de esto y sonrió tristemente, y señalo hacia enfrente aquel shaoran volvió a ver aquellos syaoran y sakura… y puso atención aloque la pelinegra decía._

**_-¿y el precio? -_**_.pregunta aquella sakura que acababa de despertar _

**_-ya no hay necesidad de que ustedes me tengan que pagar_**_-dice la pelinegra.__**-al cualquier paso, somos nosotros quienes comenzamos todo esto… así que somos nosotros Quienes debemos de pagar el precio.**_

**_-¿"nosotros"?-_**_interroga syaoran _

**_ -clow y yo –_**_dice entono mortal, dando a dos chicos y una chica el susto y la interrogación de su vida _

**_-en el momento en que mi vida iba a apagarse…clow hizo un deseo para que mi vida permaneciera, y fei Wong atento con cumplir este deseo con su propio poder, ese fue el comienzo de todo… _**

**_-¿clow? ¿Mi padre? –_**_pregunta la castaña, y dándole más dudas a un shaoran que observaba la escena desde las sombras _

**_-Para ti si cuando syaoran volteo las arenas del tiempo, el camino de aquellos que conocían el sello de la muerte de la princesa sakura, fue cambiado dramáticamente. La reina del reino de clow, quien también era su sacerdotisa y la madre de la princesa sakura, estaba muerta…-_**_shaoran vio a sakura que tenía la vista pegada al suelo pero no dijo nada y siguió escuchando.-__** y el hombre que una vez fue rey, fue en su lugar tu padre-**__ve a syaoran__**-. Dejando a aquellos que amaba atrás. Para así llenar el vacío que había creado… clow viajo a la dimensión del reino de clow, para guiarte… y cuidarte. Y entonces dejo la vida y el poder mágico que le quedaba atrás para el momento que tuvieras que elegir syaoran ese será tu precio….-**__el syaoran que decía que era "clonado" estaba estupefacto por aquel relato- __**y tu sakura…. Tu pecio lo pagare yo. –**__ahora si estaba en shock _

**_-¿porque?-_**_pregunta sakura_

**_-porque yo soy el comienzo de este mundo torcido. He pasado mis días en esa tienda concediendo deseos de la gente, para que pueda usar eso como pago de tu vida-_**_dice con melancolía la pelinegra_

**_-¿acaso clow intento traerte de la muerte? ¿Sabiendo que era algo prohibido?- _**_pregunta syaoran, dándole paso para que otro shaoran que escuchaba la historia que tenía la misma interrogante aclarara eso _

**_-no, clow no hizo nada de eso, solo por un instante…"_****_desearía que abriera sus ojos una vez más_****_" ese pensamiento cruzo su mente pero el poder mágico de clow, era simplemente enorme y tan solo esos fuertes sentimientos fueron suficientes para poner un alto a mi tiempo. Desde ese momento en adelante, clow se arrepintió de tener esos poderes. Odio su posición como _**_"__**el más grande mago del mundo**__" –_explica Yuko

**_-si hago esta elección… ¿qué te pasara a ti...?_**

**_-eso…. Es mi problema- _**_entono frio y mortal dio, la chica pelinegra.__** –no hay necesidad para que ustedes de cargar con más culpa, ya han sufrido suficiente. Y lo mismo va para sus otros yos- **__esa metáfora no solo la aplico para los "originales" sino también para los dos que escuchaban aquella historia.__**-sin embargo aun cambiando los precios que les han pagado… dar una nueva vida no es fácil de hacer. Esta no será una "reencarnación" cualquier otra donde renacerán sin memoria alguna, cuando vuelvan a nacer permanecerán sus memorias. Las agradables y las dolorosas, y una vez más darán paso a "este momento". Junto ahora el tiempo no se está moviendo en una sola dirección de pasado a futuro, el pasado y el futuro se están mezclando… torciéndose a sí mismos y encontrándose uno con otro… **_

**_-¿porque ese hombre destruyo la lógica del mundo? Si… -_**_interroga sakura… _

**_-ambos pasado y futuro…. Son determinados por las decisiones del presente, sin embargo hay una ley que no ha sido destruida. –Dice el pelinegro- ustedes dos vivirán nuevas vidas pero, a fin de todo… se encontraran con sus otros yos. La decisión de que aran cuando los vean… va por su cuenta – _**_ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro. _

**_-yo…- _**_empezó a decir syaoran- __**le he causado dolor a mucha gente… incluso a sakura…-**__dice el castaño. Y el shaoran que escuchaba en silencio sonrió para sus adentros pues entendía lo que él quería decir puesto que él también había causado mucho daño a "su sakura" _

**_- esa no fue culpa de tu libre voluntad estabas siendo manipulado por los deseos de fei Wong –_**_trata de calmarlo Yuko ___

**_-aun así el que hizo todo eso..._**_- se veía las manos- __**fui yo**__- dice apretándolas con firmeza e impotencia._

_-__**aun…**__-interrumpe sakura- __**si eso fuera cierto… las cosas que hiciste en verdad fueran un pecado… entonces, quiero cargar con el mismo pecado que tu…-**__dijo en tono decidido la princesa del reino de clow. Sorprendiendo mucho a su amado syaoran con sus palabras._

**_-sakura…_**_-syaoran estaba en shock _

_-__**y no me importa si tendré que ser castigada algún día por eso…. Tan solo quiero vivir contigo.- **__ella extendió su mano y lo vio, el vio la determinación en sus ojos y cerro sus ojos tomando la misma decisión de aquella chica que amaba con locura y aria todo ver sus sonrisas una vez más, así que también extendió su mano y la estrecho con la de su sakura. _

_-__**la decisión ha sido hecha… **__- en ese momento ambos chicos comendaron a levitar. Y fue cuando la sakura que escuchaba atentamente al relato extendió su mano y el emblema de la bruja dimensional apareció en su mano y también debajo delos pies de aquella sakura… _

_-acepto la vida de la bruja dimensional "Yuko" como pago de la vida de aquella chica- __dijo en un leve susurro que solo su acompañante pudo escuchar._

_-__acepto la vida de lead clow como pago de la vida de aquel chico-__ shaoran vio a su amigo Eriol mirando aquellos chicos y se preguntó cuánto hace parado ahí sin decir nada ni acercarse en su mano apareció la que una vez fue su insignia como clow. Y que ahora también era suya como Eriol, y también al igual que sakura la insignia apareció en los pies de aquel shaoran._

**_-una vez que volvamos a nacer que….-d_**_ice syaoran interrumpiendo los pensamientos de shaoran,_

_-__**Nacerán en la misma dimensión mundo y tiempo, se encontraran el uno al otro**__,- dijo la pelinegro calmando los miedos de ambos,_

_-__**por fin puedo decírtelo… yo….**__**Te amo**__**…-**__dijo tomando ambas manos de su amado. _

_- __**y yo a ti….**__- ambos fueron envueltos en unas especie de alas y se evaporaron._

_- __**y con esto mi deber…. Termino y ente sueño también llegara a su fin, mi tiempo que se había detenido comenzara a moverse una vez más… a la muerte… hacia donde tu estas y sin embargo… el sueño de esos niños apenas está comenzando… les deseo lo mejor se las suertes a todos ellos… **_

**_- y con ese sueño la promesa del mañana- _**_dijo sakura quien sonreía tristemente dándose la vuelta para así recordar lo que una vez hizo…. –__**gracias sakura….**__-susurro la pelinegro y sakura se desmallo _

_Shaoran que estaba cerca de ella la sostuvo en sus brazos y la cargo, ella tenía los ojos serrados, y sonrió tristemente y salieron lágrimas y susurro__** "ya se volvieron a encontrar" **__y con esto último abrió sus ojos y sonrió, los tres chicos caminaron y Eriol abrió un portal por el cual entraron, y se encontraron con los cerezos que soltaban sus pétalos. _

_-_es mejor que le explique a shaoran que paso… yo voy con tomoyo… creo que esto no les tomara masque un momento hablar-dice dejando a los dos castaños a solas.

-bájame te prometo no escapar, y aunque pudiera escapar estoy muy débil, mis piernas no me responden bien. –dice sonriendo a su amado.

-de acuerdo.-shaoran la puso con suavidad infinita en el suelo y esta se sentó y shaoran azulado eran momentos que no necesitaban decirse nada solo sus presencias hablaban, había un silencio muy cómodo.

-¿Cómo comenzar? Supongo que debería desde el principio Pero el principio es complicado…. Hace que tratare de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda. –Dice sin mirarlo – todo comenzó con tres chicos…. Clow, Yuko, y fei Wong. Los tres eran amigos pero fei que había crecido toda su vida bajo la sombra de clow, él le tendía envidia, cuando fei se enteró que clow había creado seres mágicos, fei lo odio y se fue por su lado, después de algunos años fei en un entrenamiento con Yuko este la hirió de gravedad, clow que llegaba a visitar a Yuko vio lo que pasaba, y como dijo Yuko… el deseó que ella no serrara sus ojos, y detuvo su tiempo, ella quedo aun paso de la muerte sin poder evitarlo, fei al ver esto se alejó de ambos y por envidia trato de hacer todo lo que estuvo en sus manos" para hacer algo que ni el mismo clow pudiera hacer. Así fue como se le ocurrió el "revivir a los muerto" pero como sabes es algo prohibido así que estudiando encontró con unos antiguos pergaminos que daban como revivir a los muertos, pero era algo muy complicado y muy doloroso para esas personas. A él no le importó que pasara o que cuanta gente lastimara el obtendría aquel poder, el investigo y dio conmigo, pero yo como sucesora de clow no podía ser, pero otra exigencia similar a la mía si, así que entro entre dimensiones y fue cuando vio la oportunidad. El encontró un mundo que le decían el país de clow, asique decidió que ahí era el indicado, manipulando por generaciones a la familia real pudo hacerse de su "don". Cuando Yuko y clow se enteraron de lo que el planeaba ya era demasiado tarde, así que solo pudieron hacer pocas cosas y mover los hilos del destino de esos chicos….

-como lo hicieron-pregunta viéndola.

- yo he mandado a las almas de esos dos aun tiempo cuando Yuko vivía para poder hacer esto. Es algo complicado, veras el niño: el syaoran "original" fue mandado con Yuko y esta le mando al país de clow, ahí conoció a la princesa del país de clow, el llego 7 días antes del cumpleaños número 7 de la princesa, él se estuvo 7 días con ella, pero el mero día de su cumpleaños, fei apareció, y aunque el niño trato de evitarlo dudo unos segundos, esa duda fue que nadie podía tocar a la princesa puesto que estaba en purificación, cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano él dudo y por consecuencia de no tomar la mano de la princesa a ella le fue pesto un sello de muerte, el cual consistía en unas hermosas alas de cristal las cuales eran sus recuerdos, un día aquellas alas rebasarían su cuerpo y ese día ella moriría, solo él y la sacerdotisa podían verlo, el regreso muy herido a casa de Yuko así, que cuando pudo volver el regreso, pero dejo todo atrás, él no podía viajar entre dimensiones asique el pago que tuvo que darle a Yuko, fue sus relaciones, el no poder ver a su madre y a su padre, a todos sus familiares, cortar la comunicación con todos los que un día tuvo contacto, el acepto, puesto quería saber cómo quitar el sello, el paso del tiempo un poco más de 7 años en el país de clow, tratando de encontrar como romper el sello pero no tuvo ningún avance, la única forma que conocía era la que le había dicho Yuko, la cual era transferir el sello a él, en el cumpleaños número 16 de la princesa los recuerdos fueron más que su cuerpo y ese omento ella fue atravesada por las alas, pero antes de que muriera completamente la sacerdotisa detuvo el tiempo y shaoran grito su deseó… -ella hiso una pasa para que su acompañante asimilara todo lo dicho.

-que fue lo que él deseó...- pregunto después de un rato.

-"**_deseo volver el tiempo, y tomar la mano que no tome en ese entonces_**" ese fue su sedeo deseo que Yuko y fei concedieron, ellos voltearon las arenas del tiempo, el precio que shaoran pago fue ser capturado por fei y no poder hace nada para hacerlo. Para llenar el vacío que shaoran había dejado en su propio mundo Yuko creo una especie de clon del pero con la diferencia que ese clon tendría la misma forma de clow, fei Wong savia que shaoran no cooperaría así que lo clono. Cuando voltearon las arenas del tiempo, todos y cada uno delos involucrados con el sello cambiaron…

-¿de qué forma?-

-el rey que no podía verlo pero sabía del sello, se convirtió en un simple arqueólogo de aquella dimensión para cuidar de un syaoran clonado, la reina que sabía del sello y que además lo podía ver, ella paso a estar muerta, y para llenar el vacío del rey clow viajo entre dimensiones a aquel reino convirtiéndose en rey para cuidar y proteger a la princesa, pero la princesa era un clon también, pero aun así debía cuidarla de fei, mientras los clones crecían lo suficiente tanto Yuko como fei movían sus piezas en el viaje que estaba preparado..

-¿Un viaje?- la mira sorprendido

Si un viaje… veras fei tenía que reunir 3 condiciones que eran simas casi imposibles, uno un cuerpo grabado con las dimensiones por las que pasa, dos un alma aun paso dela muerte custodiada por un tiempo detenido, y un poder guardado por años y custodiado por aguas, esas son más que imposibles pero con eso tienes para romper la lógica del mundo y traer a los muertos, fei manipulo aun mago para que un día el viajara con los clones para protegerlos y así poder hacer el sueño realidad, mientras que Yuko también hacia lo suyo con un joven guerrero y una sacerdotisa, pero aun así había cosas que ni ellos esperaron y es que clow también movió sus hilos y yo soy el hilo principal… veras para obligar a la princesa clonada a viajar entre dimensiones: sus recuerdos fueron esparcidos por distintas dimensiones. Cuando eso paso ya todo estaba listo, el guerrero fue enviado con Yuko y el mago viajo por si solo a Yuko y una princesa al borde de la muerte con su fiel amigo y amado fueron enviados con Yuko, ellos pagaron un precio para poder viajar, con la cosa más preciada para ellos, para el mago fue un tatuaje que claro limitaba su poder pero se lo había regalado su rey y estos se tenían mucho apreció, el guerrero dejo una espada que le había regalado la princesa de su país, y los clones pagaron con su relación …

- ¿con Su relación?

-Así es aunque aquel syaoran recuperara los recuerdos que le pertenecían a ambos serian modificados…. –sonríe al ver el desconcierto de este y ella le abre una especie de ventanita… y ahí estaban dos niños, una niña la princesa y el otro era un niño…

La escena era tierna ella discutía con su hermano y el joven sacerdote trataba de que esos no peleara… pero ella volteo y dijo...

"me alegra que estés aquí por mi cumpleaños querido…"-suena una especie de campana para cubrir el nombre y ella voltea y sonríe aúna silla basa-

Shaoran ve el recuerdo – así escomo debería ser…- _la princesa voltea y sonríe a un chico de ojos ámbar y cabellos castaños rebeldes… "sabes estoy muy contenta querido syaoran porque estés aquí por mi cumpleaños querido __syaoran__, el cocinero jefe ha preparado una tarta… las tartas del cocinero jefe son deliciosas"_

-Esa era la forma en que aparecería sus recuerdos, ella olvidaría tordo recuerdo que él estuviera presente, su "relación" ya no sería la misma, así pasaron durante momentos duros, felices y tiernos…. Pero todo llega a su fin y todo comenzó en el mundo donde callaron, ellos llegaron a un mundo donde llovía asido, las cosechas estaban perdidas, el agua era asida e inservible para el consumo, así que las personas armaron pequeños bandos para proteger el agua de determinados puntos, por alguna extraña razón ese mundo se parecía al nuestro, el palacio de gobierno y la torre no de destruyeron con el agua que caía, para ellos solo era un milagro, pero para los viajeros sabían que había una capa protectora que impedía que este se quemara por la lluvia, en aquel lugar había un acuífero subterráneo asique esa era la reservas más grande de agua que había en ese destartalado sitio, pero lo que nadie savia es que una. En ese mundo fue donde el dolor se desato, veras ¿recuerdas que te dije que a syaoran lo secuestraron y lo clonaron?-shaoran solo asintió- veras, cuando lo clonaron solo clonaron su cuerpo el único fin de ese clon era recuperar las plumas de la princesa, su corazón fue dado del original, es decir que el pequeño syaoran se arrancó el ojo y lo puso en el lado izquierdo del clon junto con la mitad de su corazón, con la única esperanza que aun cuando llegara el día que el clon creara su propio corazón… al llegar a ese mundo el sello del ojo derecho que mantenía el corazón del original este se rompió, y syaoran reunió el poder necesario para poder salir de su prisión, cuando por fin el original salió tuvo ayuda para trasportarse a la dimensión donde estaba Yuko, él le pidió que lo llevara hasta donde estaba su ojo derecho, Yuko accedió porque llevarlo hasta donde estaba aquel ojo entraba en sus límites pero lo que pasara no…. Él dijo que aria lo necesario para cumplir sus deseos, ella acepto y recordó la primera vez que estuvo en su tienda, ella le dijo que el precio para levarlo a su ojo derecho ya había sido pagado por el mismo,…

-A que te refieres-interrumpió.

-"_su libertad, su espacio, su tiempo incluso su relación_" eso fue tomado para que viajara, su _libertad; _él desde el momento que fue encarcelado con un sello de tiempo el empezó apagar, puesto que el sello era como si lo mantuviese en coma, él no tendría hambre ni necesidades biológicas, su cuerpo crecería pero él no se podría mover, aunque trato de luchar contra esto no pudo puesto que clonar y remover su ojo lo dejo tan agotado junto con el sello que implemento, _el __espacio-tiempo_ todo lo que un día le perteneció cuando estuvo libre, y su _relación__; _la relación puesto que su sakura "no le pertenecía mas su cariño." Con estos tres él se dirigió a donde se encontraba su corazón, el clon, y los demás… al llegar ahí se desencadeno una gran batalla por parte delos dos syaoran, puesto que antes que llegara el clon llano era más un chico sino un ser sin sentimientos, que no sentía el mas mínimo dolor, como llano tenia ojo, además de que él fue programado para obtener las plumas, y apoderarse de todo aquello que necesitase para recuperar plumas, robo la mitad dela magia del mago para así poder salirse con la suya, el clon derroto y se marchó de ahí dejando el corazón dela princesa partido, y al original con ella, después de eso ellos marcharon a otro mundo con la intención de encontrar ya no tanto las plumas sino más bien al clon. Después de eso la princesa se volvió fría y distante con el original, ella vio en un sueño algo que no debía ver, vio como sus compañeros morían al tratar de encontrarla, y eso no quería asique sin decirle a nadie trato de llegar al sueño para cambiar esto,…

-tu ¿desde…cuando lo sabias?-pregunto cuando ella paro de contar.

-Desde hace años mucho antes de ser una cazadora de cartas -esa confesión dejo a shaoran helado- pero por más que intentase ayudar, no había podido, te preguntaras como es que lo sabía, la verdad en ese entonces ni yo misma lo sabía, tení años, estaba en la primaria y ese día iba sola, mi padre e taba de viaje y toya trabajaba así que yo al salir del colegio fui arrastrada a la tienda de Yuko, en ella encontré a Kimihiro él tenía unos 7 años….

**Años atrás…. Tienda de Yuko….**

_-Disculpe, ¿quién eres?- pregunto una sakura de 7 años a un niño un poco más alto que ella con ojos azules, mi nombre es Kimihiro watanuki tengo 7 años… pero yo tampoco sé que hago aquí… dime… ¿watanuki se escribe como el primero de abril?-pregunta algo dudosa- eh? Si dime como lo sabes-pregunta el niño- no... Lo se… pero sabes mí cumpleaños es el primero de abril…-dice alegre- mi nombre es sakura Kinomoto. Un gusto.- el gusto es mío._

_-Baya ya se han conocido que bien.-dice una mujer de pelo largo y negro con ojos rojos- difamen yo necesito que ustedes dos me hagan un favor- dice gentilmente la pelinegra…-_

_-qué clase de favor dice dudosa la niña...- verán tengo una amiga que esta herida y necesita volver con sus amigos, ella es muy preciada para mí, y ella no escucha mi voz...dime pequeña ¿tu podrías ayudarla?-dice con una sonrisa…_

_-no te preocupes será rápido solo que no debes hablar con ella…_

_-pero… porque se perdió..._

_-ella fue a buscar algo para mí y ya lo encontró pero no puedo ayudarla, pero tu si dime ¿te animas?_

_-si es por una buena causa está bien-dudo un poco_

_-¿pero cómo es ella?-pregunto antes de irse_

_-ella tiene el cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda, pero por la sangre uno se verá café...Bien… no te asustes yo las guiare… debajo de la niña apareció una insignia de Yuko y le dijo… te podre cerca de ella, cuando llegues no te asustes, en el piso aparecer flechas que solo tu podrás ver, cuando hayas llegado solo date la vuelta y vete antes que los amigos de ella te miren, La niña accedió y se fue ella serró los ojos y cuando los abrió el panorama había cambiado completamente… ella vio aúna enorme criatura que se desplomo y al caer vio a una chica como la que le habían descrito, ella se fue y ella permaneció quieta en su lugar después de barias oras la chica apareció estaba muy mas y el piso se ilumino sabía que era la hora de llevarla con sus amigos, ella le tuvo afecto y le ayudo a levantarse, ambas caminaron en completo silencio hasta que se divisaron dos columnas. Fue entonces que leyó alto y ella solo sonrió y le señalo las a donde debía ir, ella se fue corriendo en la dirección contraria y cuando sus amigos se acercaron ella sonrió pues vio las caras de alivio de los amigos de ella.-_

**Tiempo actual.**

-En ese entonces no sabía que era yo misma de otra dimensión, por ser seres parecidos podemos ayudarnos sin que yo pagara e precio de tele transporte. Cuando regrese ella me sonrió y me dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo, y me dijo que cuando fuera mayor me lo contaría, además que necesitaba volver… como recompensa medio unos chocolates muy ricos, después eso no volví a encontrar la tienda de Yuko, y aquel lugar había quedado solo en mis pesadillas, y sueños, asique lo olvide.

-¿dime esos chicos que pasara con ellos?-´pregunto aturdido.

-Veras ellos se les entrego la vida en un espacio en el que la señorita Yuko viviera,…

-¿porque?

-veras ellos son los padres del syaoran "original"

-que no te lo creo-

- si mira ellos tiene que encontrarse casarse y vivir juntos y una vida feliz para así dar paso a un hijo, y el ciclo sinfín se repetirá... ese niño crecerá viajara al país de clow, conocerá a la princesa del reino, intentara salvarla, y retrocederá el tiempo…

-Qué caso TIENE DE SEGUIR EL CIRCULO VICIOSO…-dice shaoran enfadado.

-Mucho estabas ellos interferirán para así poder sobrevivir…

**-n…no...Lo entiendo...**

-veras hace 4 años yo me entere de la verdad de todo esto que te estoy diciendo, y misma entre a los sueños y yo page el viaje del niño con mi cosa más preciada para mí en ese instante que también era preciada para ella, y era mi báculo mágico, yo se lo entregue para que esa sakura reencarnada y clonara pagara para que su hijo viajara al país de clow, desde eso, ella y él se encerraran el uno al otro en un contenedor fuera del espacio tiempo, para así acumular el poder necesario para poder restablecer la lógica del mudo, también clow quería esto y también ellos, quería que el ciclo sin fin terminara de una vez por todas….

-entiendo….

-sakura en ese instante se desmayó y sola entro al mundo de los sueños y de la nada…. Se mantuvo en las sombras viendo como ellos luchaban por tener una vida junto los 4 sin que nadie se quedara atrás…ella no podía hacer otra cosa estaba encadenada…. No salía su voz…. Pero entonces las dos sakura se liberaron con su poder…. Y solo los dos syaoran se quedaron atrapados, fue cuando ella aduras penas movió su mano y los traslado a la nada... con el poder de Yuko, fue como también Kimihiro apareció, los tres quedaron viéndose los unos a los otros y sin poder evitarlo ella lloraba, ella no quería que los clones desaparecieran, no lo deseaba, sabía que no podía ir en contra de una lógica apenas reparada, fue entonces como grito.

"déjenlos vivir otra vez de mi magia cuando ellos estén en mi mundo yo los cuidare a os clones, ellos han probado ser dignos de existir, de convivir juntos…"

-"de acuerdo te apoyamos, pero mientras tanto ellos vivirán en los cuerpos de los moldes originales, hasta que te alcancen tu les darás el cuerpo que ellos necesiten y vivirán los 4 bajo tu cuidado…."

-acepto

-ella vio cómo uno de los shaoran se convertía en pluma y era sostenido por el otro…

Después de eso una luz y ellos no sabían cómo reaccionar…-

-**Deben pagar el precio…**

Fue lo único que logro que se escuchara… El chico de un ojo azul y ojo ámbar junto con el chico de ojos ámbares se vieron y discutieron sobre cómo pagar…. Entonces uno dijo….

Yo me quedare en la tienda para poder cuidar de ella y esperar de Yuko, y o viajero entre las dimensiones para encontrar un método para que los 4 vivamos juntos, eso era el pago suficiente así que las dimensiones aceptaron y los dejaron libres… después esto sakura despertó de golpe en su cuerpo estaba en una cama en una habitación vacía al levantarse aturdida sintió como las lágrimas habían deslizado , y es que no solo lloro en su sub consiente sino también e que su cuerpo también lloro… ella abrió la puerta y vio que ya había oscurecido y bajo la vista ahí estaba shaoran… viendo la luna…

-¿cómo es que clon de syaoran era diferente al de la princesa…?

- y ella sabía que era una creación…. Probablemente ella lo sabía desde que yo aparecí en el mundo donde la ayude, , no fue solo el hecho que el verdadero syaoran apareciera, y el otro desapareciese, desde aquel día sakura lo empezó a ignorar y actuar fría con el…ella empezó a cambiar, se dio cuenta que ella no era la verdadera sakura y que sakura era otra…. –ella cayo pues recordó las palabras que siempre le taladraban a cabeza **"a partir de ahora se libre**"- pese a todo, para poder cambiar el suelo que ella vio intento cambiar el futuro haciendo todo lo que estuvo en su mano…. **La réplica de la princesa sakura era diferente a la de syaoran, en el caso de syaoran solo fue clonado el cuerdo su corazón lo recibió de parte del original. Con sakura se clonaron tanto su cuerpo como su alma por eso las plumas y las alas eran tan parecidas a las del original. Te preguntaras porque fue diferente a syaoran…. Porque si le pasaba algo a la sakura que clono…. Mientras tuviese a la sakura original… lo único que tenía que hacer era intercambiarlas, o eso pensaba aquel hombre, así podría repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez, aunque en el proceso sacrificase incontables vidas de seres artificiales…}**

**-**eso es ruin y cruel…

-crees que no lo sé, por eso e interferido,

-sakura… yo…. Te e echo sufrir mucho… cuando te desmayaste entendí que estabas sufriendo, por esos chicos, por nuestros hijos, y por nosotros… me porte egoísta tome una decisión impulsiva lo ciento mi amada sakura…-decía mientras se paraba y la veía a los ojos, ella pudo apreciar y perderse en esos preciosos ojos que le han quitado el sueño por anos…

-Shaoran... yo…

-suhhhh, no digas nada- ella no lo vio venir él le beso con extremada delicadeza…

**Contigo quiero ir cursando el tiempo**

** Hacia las… ciudad del viento **

Sakura correspondió aquel beso tan anhelado por años se dejó perder por esa boca experta, por aquel hombre que en un principio fue su rival no solo de cazador sino también en amor, aquel que dejo de competir con ella por el amor de una persona y la empezó a proteger y cuidar, aquel que la consoló el día que Yukito le rechazo tiernamente, el chico que le ayudo a cambiar las cartas de luz y oscuridad. Su primer beso, su primer novio y el primer hombre en su vida, así como el padre de sus hijos, esos pequeños que le recordaban tanto a ella y a él….

**Anhelo de mi flor que puedas tu cumplir,**

**Con esa suavidad toma mi mano junto a ti. Y alejémonos… **

**Enséñame tu camino y así contigo estaré….**

shaoran la besaba con todo su corazón transmitiéndole el deseo, el amor, la soledad que sintió todos esos años que no puedo estar con ella, la fechad que sentía de ser padre, todo estaba mezclado en tan dulce y tierno beso, sin poder evitarlo él la abrazo por la cintura y abrió la puerta por donde ella había salido y sin pedir permiso hizo que avanzaran al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, sakura empezó a temblar por el miedo , pero él se negaba a romper el beso.

** Y una nota hoy se puede oír de tu dulce canción, **

**Despertando sabrán que así se funden con pación **

**Así juntos descubrirán Finalmente la felicidad…**

-shaoran…yo….tu… no podemos hacer esto…-dice con la respiración entre cortada y excitada, por el beso que ella se forzó a romper

-sakura… te deseó… te necesito como a nadie en este mundo….-dijo contra sus labios y volviéndola a besar, acariciando con extrema ternura su cuerpo,

**Junto a ti… llévame…**

-shaoran, yo no soy la misma de hace años… he cambiado dice sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba por los besos del hombre que a pesar de todo no podía olvidar

-sakura… eres hermosa, ¿te he dicho que este vestido es hermoso porque tú lo luces?

Ello sonrió y disfruto como el empezaba a lamber y besar su cuello- no, no me lo has dicho….

-pues lo es.-sonrió y suspiro por debajo de su piel blanca y fina como la porcelana.- sakura, mi vida no me malentiendas…. Adoro tu vestido y como se ve puesto en ti pero sinceramente me está estorbando. Dice contra su pecho y deslizando el cierre para sí quitárselo.-ella sonrió ante su oreja y con picardía, shaoran por parte una vez que se deshizo del modesto vestido, acostó a sakura en la pequeña colchoneta, y se retiró un poco lo que vio lo dejo impresionado. Una sonrojada sakura, se-mí desnuda, porque descubrió que no utilizaba braciere.

-esta hermosa.- dijo después de un rato de admirarla…

**Y con fuerza hoy resuena por todo mi corazón **

**Él doloroso canto de tu melodiosa vos,**

**La noche llega y no sabré de la felicidad del secreto…**

**Tsubasa Chronicles - Kaze No Machi He (Latino) By Krys**

Continuara….

N/a; **si, so lose me quieren matar por dejarlos así. Una disculpa, a todos **

N/a2: este es el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el último, la razón porque lo que está por venir ya no le queda el título. No se preocupen seguirá con una nueva temporada.

Gracias por sus comentarios…. Perdón por no responderlo esta vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo x

Solo un momento….

**Recuerden que los personajes no son mios les 0pertenecen a las chicas del Clam. Pero la historia si es mía… **

**ATENCION LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO… **

**_Tomoyo_**

_Veo a shaoran todos los días y siempre me be con ojos esperanzados de que yo le diga algo que los detectives o la magia no digiera hasta ese entonces, sakura estaba fuera del radar ni magia ni nada, ella sus hermano y sus hijos junto con los guardianes. La barrera que tenían es indetectable puesto que no está._

_Yo quiero que sakura vuelva a un recuerdo ese día terrible… no sé si un día lo pueda olvidar…_

_Estaba con Eriol, ambos comiendo cuando de repente nos llaman yo atiendo el teléfono y es shaoran estaba echo un mar de nervios le dijimos que donde estaba y el respondió que en el hospital, fuimos a verlo y nos dijo que sakura está mal. Y no sabía si sobreviviría…_

_El mundo se esfumo yo solo quería ver a mi amiga y prima sana y salva no importaba como pero que se salvará… _

**_Teito_**

_Aun no puedo creer que mi hermana vuelva a repetir la historia ella de plano dejo todo atrás, escapo del hospital a mitad de su tratamiento. Después de eso ella se marcha, por suerte la encontré y después de repetirme su historia decido llamar a toya y a suzaku y decirles que activaran sus protecciones que la vida de nuestra hermana está en peligro y tiene que irse pero como diciendo a la voz de ya… _

_Ellos dijeron que para evitar que la encontraran que la llevara al reino de reaggs, ahí la protegerían, y la cuidarían así como estaría fuera de cualquier radar…._

**_Toya_**

_He estado en Japón varias beses pero procuro no encontrarme con tomoyo y todos ellos de lo contrario me vería a rebelar la ubicación de mi quería hermana, y sinceramente no pienso hacerlo y más en su estado actual, no hace falta que diga que está bajo la mejor protección del mundo, pero aun así no confió en ese chico li, ese maldito mocoso ocasiono que mi hermana este en ese estado y también que este refugiada en ese lugar. Les juro que si turbia a ese mocoso solo un momento…. LO MACHACARIA…._

**_Suzaku_**

_Desde el día que me llamo teito sabía que ya no podíamos hacernos cargo de la compañía personalmente así que la manejamos a través de leoluch y de fye, no he pisado Japón pero según me han informado siempre ese joven li pregunta mucho por sakura… y me hace pensar que ese chico es el padre real de mis sobrinos, puesto que después de aparecer sakura cambi solo eso, sus ojos son del color de mi pequeña adoración tsubasa y Hien parecer la representación miniatura de ese chico…. _

_Y si sakura se está ocultando de él no puedo dejar que la encuentre puesto que su vida correría otra vez peligro puesto que me dijeron que su ex mujer fue la responsable del atentado de sakura…_

**_Eriol_**

_Joder…. joder... ver así a mi mujer junto con mi amigo me estresa, pero por más que intento no la encuentro, ni las cartas ni los guardianes y mucho menos a ella… pero donde diablos esta que la esconde canijamente bien…. Ella tiene que estar por alguna parte, hoy estaba caminando por los alrededores de un bar de mala muerte y sin querer entre y vi a shaoran tomando cuando decidí que era suficiente lo dormí, como pude lo lleve a su casa y lo acosté e puso protecciones y le dije a tomoyo que tenía que cuidarlo, ella entendió puesto que ellos dos eran los que más sufrían por la desaparición de sakura y los suyos… si hasta este entonces solo me atrevo a decir que sakura está en su reino pero como saben esas islas son indetectables y pertenecen a la corona británica, los únicos que saben dónde eta es la reina misma y el perro guardián de la reina, pero aunque yo trate de hacerlo hablar con magia simplemente no pudo puesto que su creencia anti magia es tan poderosa que no se puede traspasar, _

**_ Shaoran _**

**_Estoy en una cantina bebo m baso de licor ya perdí la cuenta…_**_ y esa maldita bruja tiene la culpa, por su culpa llevo meses buscándola ha "ella" porque ahora que todo estaba tan bien ya estaba convencida y viviríamos juntos pero esa maldita perra. Sakura se fue de mi lado y ahora no sé cómo encontrarla ya la busque por cada rincón y no la encuentro, se ha ido como una ladrona, si ladrona, se llevó todo con ella mis hijos, mis esperanzas, mis sentimientos, mi corazón… aun no puedo creer que ella se fuera todo aun me parece tan irreal, recuerdo como la encontré… y con quien… y sobre todo DONDE. _

_Recuerdo_

_Estaba caminando a casa de sakura… estaba cerca del parque pingüino, hace dos días dictaron que yo era un hombre libre y podía rehacer mi vida con quien sea sin problemas legales y yo ya sabía con quién. No estaba dispuesto a perder a mi sakura de nuevo y tampoco a mis hijos, quería mi familia a lado de ellos y los protegería a capa y espada. Si era necesario… _

_Y fue ahí cuando las vi, era Lilia encajando algo a sakura yo la retuve y la dormí llame a la ambulancia y a la policía, tome a sakura entre mis brazos y le repetía a ella y a mí que __**"todo estaría bien y que no serrara los ojos" y un montón de estupideces que hacían que ella sonriera a pesar de estar desangrándose**__. Cuando llegaron los paramédicos ella apenas tenía pulso y me había susurrado un "__**te amo**__" demasiado bajo para mi gusto y fue cuando ella cerro los ojos mesen ti morir con ella en ese momento…._

_Fin del recuerdo… _

_No sé cómo diablos llegue a mi cuarto lo último que recuerdo era que estaba pidiendo un trago más, después de eso nada… me dirijo a la sala y ahí esta Eriol se be preocupado pero no lo puedo negar. _

_-qué bueno que te despiertas tenemos que hablar – me dice y yo solo asiento tengo una horrible resaca._

_-dime- digo sin más al ver su silenció y me siento en el sofá más cercano._

_-dime shaoran ¿qué sabes de la vida de sakura después de que te fuiste?- me pregunta, pero lo miro con cara de "es enserio" pero aún así me mira y esta callado en busca de una respuesta._

_- solo sé que ella se casó joven y que quiso mucho al hombre con que se casó, ese hombre le dio su apellido, y le dejo bien protegida a ella y a mis niños ¿porque la pregunta? – no puedo evitar decir la última pregunta puesto que su seriedad es inusual_

_-veras después de que tú te fuiste nos enteramos que ella pertenece a la familia real de unas islas indetectables que siguen el sistema de la monarquía europea…. Es probable que se encuentre ahí el problema es que casi nadie sabe cómo llegar a esa ciudad, los únicos que saben es la familia real británica y de Inglaterra así como el perro guardián de la reina, pero cono siéndolos no nos lo dirán- dice Eriol yo me quedo con cara de ¿qué diablos? El me mira y sonríe burlón y suspira,- es por parte de su padre, nos enteramos unos días antes de su accidente, a es verdad tu no lo sabes, pero en fin en resumidas cuentas, su padre era heredero al trono, y como era el único hombre que quedaba, sus hijos son los que tienen derecho a gobernar sakura, teito y suzaku son trillizos, y si quieres más detalles ve con sakura, - me dice algo irritado. _

_Es cuando se me ocurre una idea, alguno de los barcos que hay tienen que ir a las islas, puesto por suministros, y vender sus cosas así que ambos nos embarcamos a Britania y de ahí a colarnos a un barco que dé con esas islas…._

**_Sakura_**

_No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice pero era algo inevitable, cuando dormía encontré con mis padres ellos me dijeron que tenía que alejarme de Japón y china de lo contrario yo y mis hijos correríamos peligro y me advirtieron que me a legara… _

_Recuerdo…. _

_Todo era confuso tenía miedo sinceramente, no recordaba muy bien como había llegado a ese lugar tenía un hermoso vestido blanco, era el mismo que utilice cuando paso lo del sueño y estuve con shaoran, pero sabía que no podía ser ese día puesto que ya habían pasado semanas, entonces como…. En ese momento me llegaron unas imágenes que golpearon mi mente como balas, y recordé como había llegado a ese lugar._

_Estaba caminando alado de shaoran ya habíamos hablado, fue cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, un desconocido me llamo y me dijo que volteara, para mi mala suerte unas cuadras antes de llegar al parque pingüino ya nos habíamos separado… después de voltear todo fue tan rápido…. _

_Solo oí un grito que me decía " __**¡nunca será tuyo, y esos bastardos junto con el que esperas morirán**__" después de eso solo recuerdo que me enterraban algo, y después a shaoran diciéndome que no durmiera y que por lo que más quería y por mis hijos no serrara los ojos, después negro, fue cuando voltee y vi dos enormes puertas, y encima de ellas una inscripción "__**abandonad toda esperanza**__" esas palabras hicieron que se me irisara la piel… fue entonces que sentí una mano en mi hombro y volteo con miedo puesto que pensaba que sería como la última vez, pero que equivocada estaba ahí atrás de mi estaban mis padres, Fujitaka y nadeshiko Kinomoto, sonreí y llore de verlos de nuevo y me lance hacia ellos, después todo se volvió un campo de flores ellos estaban de blanco y yo estaba ahí para viéndolos, fue cuando los oí por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_-Sakura hija.-me decía mi madre, sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor y angustia. _

_-ma…mamá.-es lo único que pude decir puesto que no salían las palabras de mi boca._

_-debes regresar aun no puedes entrar aquí…-dijo mi padre con su típica sonrisa y su mirada que tanto extrañaba._

_-no, no, no, me quiero quedar con ustedes…-digo llorando y llevando mis manos a mi cara, realmente quería quedarme a su lado los extrañaba demasiado _

_-no puedes ¿que pasara con tu hijos?- me pregunto mi madre. Hasta ese entonces no había pensado en ellos, - sé que tomaste la responsabilidad de criar desde muy chica pero ¿que pasara con ellos? ¿Si tú te quedas con nosotros?- ella me sonrió con dulzura al ver mi cara de duda- sakura mi preciosa flor de cerezo, recuerdo cuando tuve a toya, él era un pillo pero el siempre a cuidado de ti, ¿que pasara con el si lo dejas? _

_-mi princesa, ¿que pasara con tus guardianes y tus cartas? Ellos están ahí para ti siempre ¿los planeas dejar?- me pregunta mi padre y veo la seriedad de su rostro._

_-mi hermosa flor, que pasara con tus hermanos teito y suzaku ellos te habían buscado y ahora que te encontraron ellos te pierden dime como lo tomaran.-me dice mi madre haciéndola que la mire a la cara. – sakura tu estas otra vez en cinta y quiero que sepas que ese bebe quiere nacer, y verte a ti y a su padre juntos….- sus palabras quedan al aire... _

_-no solo ese bebe quiere verte junto shaoran, sino también la pequeña tsubasa y el pequeño Hien-dice la voz de un hombre que yo nunca olvidare pues es la voz del que se hizo mi amigo y fue como un padre y que siempre que recuerdo el día que rebele el nombre del padre de mis hijos él quería partirle la casa a su propio hijo, era nada menos que Hien Li estaba hi atrás de mi sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, la misma sonrisa que su hijo heredo un día me dedico a mí y que ahora me dedicaba desde hace unos días atrás… pero esperen ellos tres han dicho "ese __**bebe y estas en cita otra vez**__" _

_Después de verlos decido regresar alado de mis hermanos y amigos, y sobretodo alado de mis guardianes, cartas, hijos y de shaoran, pero antes de irme Hien me detiene y me dice que me tengo que ir de Japón lo antes posible si quiero que mi bebe nazca y también si quiero que mis hijos vivan. _

_Al despertar trato de levantarme pero no puedo, el cuerpo me pesa una tonelada, aduras penas puedo abrir los ojos parpadeo barias veces para que mis ojos se apten a la luz del cuarto y siento un extraño calor en mi mano, cuando me doy cuenta ahí estaba él, con el color chocolate en su cabello, con sus ojos serrados y estaba llorando e implorando que yo abriera los ojos…_

_-sha-shaoran-susurré bajito puesto que trate que sonara más fuerte pero mi voz no salió más que en un susurro_

_-sa…sakura…-dijo sorprendido al verme despierta lo miro con ternura al parecer no se ha movido de mi lado.- yo… llamare al médico…._

_Yo solo asiento y sonrió en señal que yo estaré aquí cuando el despierte… al verlo partir me intento levantar y lo consigo, y bien no estaba tan conectada a maquinas como pensaba así que me las quito, claro siento dolor pero no importa tengo que salir de ahí cuanto antes veo mi so de cartas y ellas reaccionan formando un circulo alrededor mío, puesto que estaban preocupadas por mi… yo solo les digo que me ayuden a escapar y así lo hacen. Ya afuera espejo imita las ropas de una chica cercas de mí, al llegar a la mansión solo están Yue y kero junto con mis hijos, antes que pueda decir algo ellos corren a mí y me abrazan yo les sonrió y les digo que tenemos que salir a dar un paseo ellos asiente y kero y Yue solo se han mirado entre si y yo sonrió y les digo que vengan ellos asienten y nos vamos Yue manejo por donde yo le indicaba y llegamos rápidamente a la tienda de Yuko aunque claro ya no era la tienda de Yuko sino de Kimihiro. _

_-Sakura, deberías estar en el hospital vamos te tele transportare de nuevo ahí.-dice Kimihiro y veo en el sus ojos uno de color azul y otro de color ámbar. _

_-no, no puedo regresar debo marcharme cuanto antes, le digo y el me entiende así que me ayuda a llegar al aeropuerto pero para mí desgracia o fortuna tuve que encontrarme con mi hermano teito y el trato de detenerme entonces tuve que contarle lo que pasaba él me dijo que no perdiéramos más tiempo y partimos directo a nuestro país, en el camino el hablo con toya y suzaku en una video conferencia y fue así que activaron las protecciones que eran unos tipos de escudos individuales que impiden que los detecten. _

_Y ahora eme aquí 4 meses después del atentado llevo de embarazo 4 meses y aun no se me nota el embarazo… y me oculto en esta iglesia de mi país…. _

**_Normal_**

_En el puerto del reino de reaggs un chico de ojos ámbar acababa de llegar, le había costado mucho que le revelaran el paradero de la sakura pero la esposa del perro guardián de la reina le había revelado el paradero puesto que le había dicho que él tenía que saber algo muy importante y sin más partieron y contrataron un barco y los llevo, pero lo que no se imaginaban es que el reino estaba dividido en secciones, y para ser sinceros como forastero y que no hablan el idioma era algo difícil._

_Estaban vagabundeando para ver si encontraba a sakura y fue cuando una niña de no más de 10 años se les acercó y le hablo en ingles británico._

_-Ustedes no son de aquí- dice la pequeña niña con un hábito de monja._

_-tiene razón, no somos de aquí….-de detiene Eriol pues no sabía cómo dirigirse a la joven. _

_-hermana… soy la hermana Atena - sonríe la pequeña.- ¿pero qué hacen dos chicos en el reino de reaggs?-pregunta sin dejar de sonreír. _

_-busco a una persona muy importante para mí.-interviene esta bes shaoran._

_-bueno si buscas a alguien, y esa persona es religiosa tal vez la encuentres en la iglesia-dice algo pensativa la hermana._

_-y ¿tú nos podrías guiar?-pregunta la reencarnación de clow._

_-claro de echo ya voy para allá, tiene suerte en estos momento están bautizando a las personas, y yo me dirigía, ya a la iglesia puesto que vine por el encargo del obispo fru… -dice animada la hermana mientras los guía. _

_Tras barias horas de caminata llegaron a su destino lo primero que vieron fue unos enormes muros y un pilar que baba la bienvenida a los que asistían después de eso unas escaleras que daban a la parte central, el pequeño corredor era rodeado de pequeñas piscinas, y al mirar la estructura era impresionante era una tipo mansión y de esta serian dos columnas más echas de metal y cristales, la iglesia era simplemente impresionante tras caminar por un corredor llegaron a donde será el tempo este era más o menos del tamaño de 2 coliseos romanos, era simplemente hermoso. _

_-¿a que es hermoso verdad?-pregunta la hermana al ver a los dos hombres ver tan majestuosa construcción.-_

_-sí, lo es-dicen ambos hombres aun contemplando el recinto. _

_-este no solo es la iglesia sino que también es el palacio real.-dice la hermana y ambos hombre la miran con estupefacción. – vengan vamos a los jardines ahí están todas la personas y los obispos junto con nuestros príncipes,- dice la hermana entusiasmada, y los dos chicos se ponen serios al escuchar "príncipes"_

_Al llegar al patio se encontraba prácticamente flotando en el centro había una preciosa fuente y solo había pequeños pasillos ara caminar y unos pequeños pisos de concreto que entrelazaban los pacillos estos eran un poco más gruesos formando un gran circular y muchas áreas verdes._

_-verán este es el patio de visitas aquí solo pueden entran extraños o ciudadanos, después de esas columnas solo pueden entrar la familia real los obispos y las hermanas…. –dice la hermana mientras señala los edificios pequeños pasillos. _

_Mientras admiraban en el "pequeño" jardín (que no tenía nada de pequeño) empezaron a oír una hermosa canción y ahí dándoles la espalda estaba sakura cantando una hermosa y triste canción mientras que sus hijos estaban sentados de frente a ella escuchando la canción y una chica de pelo rosa estaba también frente a sakura…. _

_Y solo por ese momento ellos empezaron a perderse en tan hermosa canción así como los que estaban a su alrededor… _

_Continuará… _

_n/a: como les dije que leyeran bajo su propio riesgo… bueno este es el final de la temporada, la siguiente se llamara "no te dejare ir"_

_Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y su apoyo… también próximamente "equivocaciones" porque solo por equivocaciones ellos pueden ser felices… _


End file.
